The Prince's Lapdog
by NiniilVioletta
Summary: as a prince nobody had a saying in any of his actions so whats happens when Lync tries to flee from his so called master and the chain of events it causes due to the princes possesiveness
1. Jealousy

Mylene watched with her sharp blue eyes as Lync walked past her mindlessly. Yeah so he thought. Something was up with him. She wasnt decieved that easily. Not Mylene no. She took in the suppossedly relaxed emotion. Walking with his hands around his head humming. She had been assigned to watch him a little more then usual, due to the Prince s suspicioun.

" Why do i gotta spy on that brat, I am already looking after a royal pain already " she mumbled to herself as she followed Lync's footraces.

(Where are you going)

Back in the throneroom Prince Hydron sat playing with his hair while thinking. Why did he tell Mylene to spy on Lync. Ever since he got suspicious of his precious lapdog beeing up to something he couldnt feel safe without a second watcher. He were still mad about Spectra taking him along to the human world. Who knows what Lync had been doing. Who he had been talking to or who he had been with. He felt sick to his stomach thinking of Spectra beeing even near enough to talk to Lync. Even though Lync returned to him and seemed to be telling him the truth he still couldnt be sure if that was the case. He had scolded Lync big time for his recklessness of leaving his master. He would always make sure to keep Lync where he knew he could reach him. His thoughts however were rudely interrupted by a videoscreen announcing Mylene on the screen.

"Your highness"she answered.

"Yess what is it Mylene" Hydron asked in a bored tone.

"Its about Lync" Mylene said in a warning tone.

Prince Hydron sat up more firmly and strict hearing a warning tone in her voice.

"What about Lync" he tried answer without showing his possesive side.

"I followed him and he seems to be up to something"she continued

"Up to what Mylene" Hydron answered more concerned now.

He soon would burst.

"He seemed anxious to go somewhere carrying with him a disc" Mylene said.

"A disc?" Hydron asked to hide the fact his suspicion was true.

"The machine tracks says he headed for earth destination a place called Russia or something" Mylene confirmed.

As the words from Mylene s posionous mouth hit him he immediately answered.

"I will handle this Mylene focus on the bakugan resistance with Shadow Prow" he said with a firm voice.

"Yess your highness" she answered as neutral as she could to hide her total disgust of the spoiled Prince.

As soon as the videoscreen where gone anger flashed into his eyes. He went to earth? He stood up from where he was siting and walked forth to the transporter. How dare you Lync? what are you thinking? Then he stopped dead in his tracks. The thought that his precious lapdog had been in contact with some human the weeks he was gone got his blood boiling.


	2. You cant leave

Back on earth Lync had arrived at Alice s house in Russia. He thought it was odd how Mylene hadnt done anything to prevent him from going. after all Hydron had made her spy on him. Mylene was fierce and pretty scary. She could have prevented me from going. Did she tell Hydron. He swiftley erased that thought from his head.

"I dont have time to think about Prince Hydron or those stupid Vexos i know what i want now".

He knew but still felt his body shaking of the image of a angered vestal prince. He looked into the window and immediatley saw Alice by the stow cooking. The smell reached him as he drew in the heavenly odour.

"Wow she is pretty and a good cook". He tried to calm his nervousness.

"Okay here i go" He mentally told himself.

He started to take a step towards the door.

(I hope she isn't too mad at me) he thought to himself.

While thinking how to approach Alice he felt almost nauseated by the fact that this meant him betraying the Vexo's but also Prince Hydron. Something he never would consider to do before he heard the plan about eradicating earth. Or rather before he met kind people like that thought in his mind he knocked himself in the head trying to toughen up.

"I wont be your little lapdog anymore Hydron" he said out loud as if to prove something.

He slowly reached for the door bell when a familiar voice pierced through the wind.

"Well well so here you are Lync" a sharp voice came out from behind Lync.

The pink haired boy s blue eyes widened of the sound of the voice. He knew it too well and it was scaring him.

(No this is too soon)

His so called "master" was standing not many meters from him.

"Fancy running into you" here the male voice behind him said.

Lync turned swiftley, fear was creeping into him seeing Prince Hydron standing there.

His mind told him to run into Alice's house for protection but he felt his movements halting by the sight of the boy a few meters away from him. He could see Hydron was not pleased with his treason.

"So what exactly are you doing here Lync". Hydron inquired with a raised brow.

The pink haired boy now frightened tried to form an answer.

"Nothing in particular" he tried knowing he wasn't really that good to lie.

Hydron looked suspicious clearly knowing Lync was lying.

"So you came all the way to earth for nothing special errand?" Hydron asked bluntly.

Lync could tell Hydron wasn't convinced. As he took a step closer to him he winched by that.

" First you steal a copy data of the alternative system and the next you go here to a former bakugan brawler" Hydron said in a more angry tone.

Lync then put up an innocent face determent not to let his act falter. Though that was a longshot in itself.

" I am serious i dont know what you talking about. He said as firm as he could, but his voice was starting to shake

"Stop your lying this instant Lync. I know what you did." Hydron said angrily clearly being fed up with Lync's exuses.

Lync looked with fear around him.

( I gotta get away from him) Lync took one step back.

But Hydron were not gonna let him go anywhere stepping closer to Lync.

" Didnt you think i would find out that you went here. " Hydron said with a slight dark tone.

"Your a bad liar whether with words or expression i read you" He continued.

Lync then formed a frown on his face. He clenched his fist before he spoke up.

"Look i came to tell Alice about this alternative system" he said now with more confidence he thought he had.

Hydron flinched in anger hearing the name. (Alice)

" Huh so thats her name how sweet, but sadly she will soon turn to dust and thats all Lync." he said coldly

The pink haired boy suddenly reacted back.

" No i am not letting you hurt her" Lync said back angry

" Oh why is that Lync? growing feelings for her now? " Hydron said mockingly.

"Thats none of your business you cant stop me." Lync retorted.

Lync tried to move towards the door. Hydron then launched at Lync catching his wrist. Lync reacted in shock turning his gaze back at the arrogant prince.

"What you care your a Vexo and thats where you belong." Hydron said with a mix of anger and confusion.

"Come on Hydron you know what your father is doing is wrong, now let me go." Lync said trying to convince him.

"Your not going to her." Hydron said in a more darker tone.

"What?" Lync said in a shaky tone.

Lync now looked scared but angry into his captors face. Lync tried to get his arm free but the grip kept tightnening whenever he did. Before he knew it he was pinned against a nearby tree. Hydron moved his free hand grasping the pink haired boy s chin.

"You belong with the Vexo's and by my side i wont let you get decieved by a foolish woman who doesnt even want a loser like you." Hydron said with a serious voice.

"Your wrong" Lync yelled back freeing the grip on his chin,

"I think this is where i belong"

Hydron felt him getting even more angry by Lync's word.

"I did wrong beeing mean to her voice so i wanna make it right" Lync said shakily.

"Make it right? Your so delusional Hydron shouted back".

"She s been nothing but nice to me i owe her that much."Lync raised his voice with anger.

"And i say your not leaving your coming back with me this instant you belong to me Lync."

"No i don't i am leaving the Vexos and i am leaving you" Lync said back now struggling again to get free.

"No you dont" Hydron yelled angrily

"You cant make me" Lync said but regretted his words. Hydron reacted in pure anger threw him to the ground. He yelped hitting the ground painfully.

" You dont have a choice Lync" Hydron now looked more evil then ever.

Lync tried to get up. His fear was returning. He couldnt believe his resolve was growin so thin just by the looks of Hydron.

"Why you doing this Hydron please i wanna be with her" Lync pleaded.

"Becuase your mine" Hydron stated plainly.

Lync s eyes widened by those words. By that another voice cut through the Silence.

"Lync" a female voice screamed.


	3. Captured

The scream made both males turn drastically. Lync's eyes widened seeing the were shocked to see Alice standing there.

"A-Alice" Lync stuttered.

He was filled with both fear and joy to finally see Alice safe. Alice moved to get closer. Hydron gave out a heavy sigh.

(Oh great now the Devil woman showed herself) Hydron glared at her.

The one woman he now despised most of all. The woman who could potentially steal Lync from him. He glared daggers at her wishing the alternative system would be ready already so she could die. He was not about to let some petty human take his precious lap dog from him. Not her not Spectra nobody. By that he reached in his pocket.

"You give me no choice Lync guess ill have to now" Hydron said with his uttermost coldest voice ever.

"Alice get away"Lync shouted back.

But before he could turn his attention back to Hydron he had already casted a mystery ball to Lync's feet. Lync yelled in surprise that stopped Alice dead in her tracks. It opened revealing a purple and black maelstrom. Lync flinched and started moving back to avoid it. Alice stared with fright at what just happened. As much as Lync tried to move he didn't get far before the purple stream caught his leg and pulled him down. He dug his hands to the ground trying to hold on. Alice ran towards Lync in a attempt to save him. Unfortunately Hydron blocked her way.

" Oh no your not going near him" Hydron said darkly.

"Let him go you cant do this to him" she yelled furiously.

" Dont you dare tell me what to do pitiful human" he shouted to Alice.

Alice looked over Hydrons shoulder seeing Lync still hanging onto the edge of the stream.

"No no" Lync yelled.

"Nobody shall have you but me Lync" Hydron demanded leaving Alice unable to help. Lync were sinking to his waist now.

"You ll never see her again" Hydron said.

Lync then got furious and tossed one of his gloves at Hydron but missing. It landed by Alice.

" Leaving a souvenir for your little lady" Hydron smirked

Hydron laughed before transporting himself away. As Lync disapeard he managed to shout.

"Am sorry"

Tears formed into Alice's eyes as the stream dissapeard with Lync. Alice still in shock but then noticed she had Lync s glove in her hand.  
>She flipped it a little and something came out of the glove. It looked like a disc. She picked it up and looked at it.<p>

"Did Lync come to tell her something?" She hurried over to her grandpa to look at the disc. She stormed into his lab yelling

"Grandpa you gotta take a look at this"

"Whats the matter Alice you look upset" He clearly not noticing what just had occured.

"Oh what you have there Alice" he inquired.

"Its a disc and i think something is going on with the Vexo's" Alice said shakily.

"Oh dear let me see"

He inserted the disc into the computer. After a few minutes of loading he then looked up at Alice in surprise.

"Alice where did you find this disc? Alice then got sad looking into the glove.

" Lync gave it to me" Her grandpa then looked even more surprised.

"Well i think we better call Dan and the others this is really bad"

* * *

><p>Hydron returned back to the base.<p>

He immediately went to Prof Clay s lab. He walked in furiously.

" Can i help you your highness" Proc Clay said a bit nervous of the princes sudden apperance.

"Lync is captured by the Maelstrom bring him back" Hydron demanded

He had made sure that Lync could return from the universe he were sent into

" Yes ill get to that right now" He obeyed.

"Make him appear in his room" Prince Hydron demanded.

"May i ask your highness why you couldnt bring him back in the normal way" Prof Clay asked almost concerned about Lync s whereabouts.

"I thought he could need a little scare so he ll never betray the Vexos again now get to it and dont make any mistakes or else" Hydron warned.

"As you wish" Prof Clay could see Hydron were getting even more possessive over Lync then before.

(This cant end well for you Lync) he thought before reversing the maelstrom and re adjusting the transportation to Lync's room.

" Good i shall await him there" Hydron said

Walking out of the lab he came to cross Gus. He ignored the blue haired boy completely. He hadn't time for chit chatting. He had to knock some sense into his little lapdog. Gus on the other hand stopped and catched the very determent Hydron s stare. By that he knew something had happened. He had overheard Lync and Hydron talking. Often leaving Lync shaken up. And Spectra too were curious on what Lync might know. Realizing he would be suspected he walked back to his destination.

"Hydron does not look happy at all and i am guessing it has something to do with his little lapdog" He wondered.

Gus suddenly found himself wondering if he should go investigate. Would Spectra want that?  
>He has been keeping an extra eye to Lync lately<p> 


	4. Fear

**Sorry for late updating. i have not had the greatest motivation. trying to figure out just how this story should go on. in this story all the allies of king zenoheld is still intact which means Spectra and Gus still are a part of the Vexo's. Now continues the story and i cant say for sure yet how this will turn out yet so please be patient **

* * *

><p>Lync opened his eyes as if wakening up from a nightmare. His whole body shaking uncontrollably. He rubbed his face twice to convince himself and get used to the sudden light.<p>

"Whah where am i" He panicked looking around.

At first the whereabouts of his seemed unfamiliar and unclear. He then looked elsewhere.

" what just..."

He looked confused around himself wondering what he was doing in his room. What his room? He were on Vestal again? No this wasn't Vestal but rather. His room at the Vexos base.

(But how wasnt i just.?)

The last thing he remembered was being sucked into a purple pool of darkness. He ruffled his hair in confusion, then it shocked him.

"Alice"

He had gone to earth to warn her.

"Alice is she okay did" He thought with great fear.

"No she s fine" a voice came to his ears.

He sat up instinctively seeing Hydron siting nearby. He immediately backed away. Letting out his usual cry of surprise. Seeing the smug face of Hydron made him quiver.

"Welcome back Lync" Prince Hydron grinned widely.

"W-whats going on" Lync asked in a shaky voice.

"Its simple isnt it your back where your supposed to be" Hydron stated plainly.

Lyncs eyes widened.

"What i am" Lync looked anxhious at his master.

"Thats right Lync i brought you back here just as i said i would" Hydron smirked again.

This was bad in Lync's head.

"I brought you out of that darkness the same i sent Volt too" Hydron explained.

"Why did you" Lync said trying to get off the floor.

Hydron suddenly smirked at his little lapdog. He got up from where he sat.

"Hmm lets think" He looked with a vicious smile.

He started walking over to where Lync were now standing.

"Because i couldn't possibly let you get away that easily" He said venomously.

The pinkhaired suddenly winced back. When Hydron grabbed a hold on his wrist shoving him up to the wall. He struggled a little having his master that close.

"Volt got away easy with betraying me but that does not go the same for you" Hydron said darkly

" W-what" Lync stuttered now staring with fright into his once again captor.

"You know you cant cross me right how naive to think you would get away with this" Hydron said angrily.

" I just drew you out from your little prison and so you owe me your loyalty Lync" He said tightnening his hold on the other teen.

Lync felt himself tremble with fear.

"And i will make sure you stay loyal this time" He continued his little speech.

The pinkhaired boy's eyes widened on the harsh words coming to him.

"And don't think i will spare you from punishment" he glared dangerously into the others blue eyes.

Lync knew he had it coming big time.

* * *

><p>Gus had went past the Vexos rooms when he could hear a big thump. He was even more alerted seeing it was coming from Lync's room. He raised an eyebrow. Not caring whether someone saw him now. He went closer to the door. He could hear Hydron's voice. He could hear the mentioning of Spectra.<p>

"He hasn't forgiven Lync for his betrayal yet?

"If he is hurt i don't think Master Spectra will be to happy with Hydron" He then left the door walking down the hall. The sound of a door slamming made its way to Gus's ears.

* * *

><p><strong>So i leave it here for now. its kinda at a cliffhanger. whats next in line. Next chapter involves Spectra and possibly Shadow Pro too. so thats for now<strong>


	5. Secrets Revealed

** Thank for you all reviews on the chapters you really get me to upload and write more chapters more quikly. **

**Wow chapter 5 is up i am so happy that i was able to write another chapter. The story keeps taking unexpected turn of events in my opinion makes it more exiting. now spectra has a definite role in this. and i just love Gus. so i hope this will be a good chapter too enjoy **

**This is still a story that contain light yaoi it is mentioning in small hints its all for you to notice or not. it will be clearer in future chapters. **

* * *

><p>As Gus traveled down the hallway he felt as if someone had eavesdropped to him. He would always be aware if someone were close. But whether it was Hydron or someone else for that matters.<p>

"I cant think about this now" He snapped out of his thoughts.

He shrugged it off and kept walking towards a very awaiting Spectra Phantom. At the turn of the Vexos hallways stood the very mysterious Shadow Prow. He chuckled insanely as ever.

"So your back you pink haired cutie" he smirked.

He knew Lync did try to run away from them all to that orange top back on earth.

"Geez what does he see in her she is so weak she is no fun" he snarled.

What he didn't know was why he went there. All he had heard was Hydron s angry voice and a slamming sound.

"That Prince always had a short temper id be fun messing with him" he mocked to himself.

"And whats that supposed to mean Shadow" a voice behind him sounded.

Hiding his surprised expression he turned thinking it was the smug Prince but to his very surprise it wasn't. The blue haired woman stood there suspiciously looking at the gray haired boy.

"Maylene huh what brings you here" Shadow shrugged.

"I came to get you we have orders from Zenoheld to find the battle brawlers resistance and what might you doing hanging around here." she said with a raised brow.

"Huh i just thought i get some entertainment in this boring place" he teased as he walked off.

"That prince sure has a short temper when it comes to Lync" he said while still walking.

"I couldn't care less what that Prince do or not do" Mylene said disgusted.

Shadow cocked an eyebrow.

"Heeeh are you sure" he said suspicously.

Mylene just scowled back which Shadow knew meant stop wasting time and get going look.

"Whatever" he said.

* * *

><p>Spectra stood observing Vestal for what it was. Though his thoughts were somewhere else.<p>

"That Zenoheld whats he thinking and thanks to Lync he dosent suspect me for helping the resistance" He chuckled.

Ever since he had that ultimate battle with Dan to get Drago's power he had turned over a new leaf but staying undercover to throw Zenoheld and his bratty son.

"Hydron huh"

Thinking of the snotty prince so called "Prince".  
>He couldn't help but to think about that pink haired Vexos. He knew Hydron were keeping a sharp eye on that boy.<p>

"The princes lapdog huh" he chuckled.

His traces of thoughts were interrupted as a certain blue haired boy crossed in the room.

"Master Spectra" Gus announced his return.

"Gus your back" he announced back turning to face him.

"Anything new" he inquired

"It would seem Hydron is upset with his little lapdog" Gus answered.

"Ah yeah Lync still angry for my little joke" Spectra said.

"That too Gus answered but it seem Lync tried to run from him and the Vexos"

Through the mask you couldn't see Spectra raising an eyebrow in pure curiosity.

"So he did where did he go?" Spectra asked.

"Apparently he went to earth" Gus answered firmly.

Spectra thought back to when they prevented the battle brawlers from leaving earth by stealing their portal trapping them into a electric cage

Flashback

_Alice looked at Lync with a hurtful expression. Lync you lied to me. Thats what you get for trusting your enemy he laughed then quikly turned and jumped into the portal._  
><em>End of Flashback<em>

Spectra did notice that Lync was in himself as a little regretting for betraying that girl.

"Master Spectra?" Gus said trying to get a reaction from his mysterious master.

Spectra just smirked

"Oh sorry Gus i was way off" he answered.

"Hydron didn't seem very pleased with that" Gus said worried

"Indeed i am guessing he went after Lync and somehow forced him back here" Spectra said knowing that'd be the case.

"He did sound really angry at Lync when i heard them through the door" Gus said.

"Indeed" Spectra replied " He cant handle very well when someone opposes him what more did you hear. Gus thought back.

Flashback

_Gus now didnt care whether someone saw him now but placed himself at the door. you've got some nerve opposing me Lync. He flinched._

_"What Lync did? But he always seemed like he was terrified of upsetting Prince Hydron"_

_As he listened further he could hear a slamming sound just like someone punched a wall. He imaged that it was Hydron getting more upset._

_"I drew you out of that darkness something i didn't for volt you should be grateful that someones actually notice and cares about a loser like you you own me your loyalty"_

_Hydron kept yelling._

_And don't even think about going anywhere near Spectra unless i say so"_

_There he heard Master Spectra. Gus then felt the need to withdraw as he could hear steps moving. He got a few meters in the hallway before he turned and pretending to be walking towards another destination._

End of flashback

After telling Spectra what he heard he saw a frown on his master.

"Hmm so he was desperate" Spectra wondered

"What you mean" Gus asked.

"Lync probably tried to oppose him even in person but Hydron must have caught him into an alternative dimension beyond our own the same one he trapped Volt with"

Gus were astonished but yet not surprised over how much Spectra knew about Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld's doings.

"But master Spectra if he indeed captured him into that dimension how can he now be here?" Gus asked.

"Its simple Gus he must have told Doctor Clay to reverse the one time and brought him back" Spectra said plainly

"But if Lync opposed why would he?" Gus replied

"Hydron wouldn't really do that to Lync after all he considers him his own personally lapdog he wouldn't want lose Lync to anybody. He is jealous of nature you know he cant deal with people not doing it his way since he has always had the position of a royalty" Spectra declared.

"More or less i guess" Gus said

Then spectra chuckled.

"I will have a little talk with Lync" Spectra said with a slight malicious voice.

"How your going do that Hydron will be watching" Gus said.

"Hmp there is more then one way to reach a person Gus don't you remember. Spectra said slyly.

"Yess Master Spectra"

"Go get it done" Spectra ordered.

Gus went off. Spectra chuckled.

" Hydron you fool thats not a way to treat your subordinate it will be your downfall if its so by me taking your little lapdog away" he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow what is Spectra and Gus planning? please tell me what you think i need some feedback here. Chapter six will be up as quikly as i can compose a new one. youll soon se more of Hydron and Lync and what happened when Lync returned. for now bye bye <strong>


	6. Masquerade

Finally chapter 6 is up now Gomenasai Youichi Ren and Crazygirl0404 for being late i promise to improve. this story will increase yaoish so you know its yaoi story.

No word. No word at all. The room was silent. At the base of King Xenoheld's hideout. The silence filled the room where the three remaining Vexo's stood. Piercing blue eyes searched the others actions and moves but spesifically the Pink haired Vexo standing quiet against the wall. He seemed far off in his own thoughts. Mylene couldn't believe she got scolded for not stopping Lync from going to earth.

(The bratty prince brought this on himself why do i have to babysit your little lapdog you brat) she thought angrily.

While beeing of in her chain of thoughts Lync opened his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping or anything. he had been resting while, but still on alert. Trying his best to cover up the incidents that had happened. He knew he was being watched. He'd learn how to keep his guard up without looking. Apart of being a Vexo. Perhaps he didnt seem that way but he would defianetly do that more now. Now that he hadnt Volt at times he really did miss having Volt around. Volt were perhaps the one Vexo he actually could like. The one he fought together with the first time he came across Dan Kuzo. But now volt were stuck in a messed up universe. Just like he had that short time before he ended up in his room. Maybe i was better off there then here he thought to himself.

His thoughts ceased as a certain smug prince came walking into the room. He glanced at the young Vexo for a brief moment but what seemed like an eternity for Lync. The pinkhaired boy gave him a rather subtle look. He didnt want that jerk to know he were weak though his lies never passed through the eyes of his master. Hydron stood up by the throne announcing his father would soon come back requiring result. He was very displeased with Mylene and Shadow Prow who obiously hadnt gotten the sample they needed to get the alternative system working.

"My father is not pleased with this Shadow" he began his little rant"

"Oh yeah perhaps you could do a better job" Shadow Prow scowled darkly at the prince.

"Alot better then you could Shadow another voice cut his little protest off"

Shadow winced. The prince s lips didnt move. He traced the voice to Lync. He raised an eyebrow at that. And it wasnt just him.

(He is defending him now?) he wondered.

Mylene could see the comment had just raised the princes ego even more.

(Why would Lync suddenly be so good sport he doesnt flatter anyone)  
>Her thoughts were interrupted by Shadow s aggressive voice.<p>

"Got something to say huh huh" he stared at Lync.

"You seem to have so ill let you have your little tantrum" Lync avvoided eyecontact with the purple freak.

His ears raised though when two other people stepped into the room. The sight of Spectra and Gus made everyone in the room raise their guard. The tension was fierce as the princes eyes met the eyes beyond the mask. Spectra knew he was eyed by the Prince.

"You better have good news Spectra" Hydron said in disgust.

"Well of course your majesty"

Spectra knew how to cover his own disgust. He had put on this performance way too long in his mind, but still he couldn't just stop here. Not now he was close to taking down that spoiled prince and his Highonhishorse father. Oh no he would play along until he was sure he had won. He couldnt help but to take a look at the cute pink haired Vexo standing a few meters away from Hydron. It caught Lync s attention right away. He made a quik smirk that startled Lync. Spectra then turned his attention to Hydron who obiously were not so pleased with that.

"The Battle brawlers location has been found. it would seem they have revealed themself a little too much. their guard is down" He explained as if he was actually trying to help.

The Prince raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really is that so?"he then chuckled.

"Well well seems like it is good news for now at least"

He wouldn't want to raise Spectra's ego.

Although Gus were a little restless about the disrespect Hydron was giving Spectra he too eyed him and Lync.

"You better succeed this time Spectra you all better" the prince snorted. Spectra s grin widened.

"Oh believe me i always get what i want" Mischiev filled his voice.

Hydrons eyes narrowed by the voice. He was growing more and more suspicious.

(Whats that supposed to mean) Hydron thought now scowling darkly at Spectra.

The atmosphere changed drastic making everybody nervous especially Lync. He overlooked the situation. Something was up.

"Your all dismissed he said"

As they began walking out Lync recieved a very harsh eye contact from the prince. He knew what that meant and stayed put. He'd learn when to stay and when to leave. It stunned him in his place. However as Spectra moved past the pink haired boy without looking at him he knew Lync were paying attention to him. Lync tried his best not to pay attention to Spectra he knew Hydron would be mad. As soon as the room emptied Hydron walked up to his lapdog. Lync immidiatley reacted. He felt this way every time the prince got close to him. This feeling of imprisonment. He was interrupted out of his thoughts feeling a hand going up his cheek

"Good Lync" the prince said seductively.

Lync hated the way Hydron could always make him look him straight in the eye.

"Keep your distance from Spectra understood"

He glared into the boy s blue eyes. when Lync didn't answer he traced his hand behind the boys neck keeping a tight hold. Lync winced by it.

"Do you understand" he said more harshly.

Lync flinched it hurt him. He couldn't take the look from the prince and gave in and nodded. At last the grip loosened. Hydron pulled him closer.

"Dont you ever run from me again you belong here with me nobody else i hope you learned your lesson well Lync"

He ran his fingers through the pink hair. Lync trembled a slightest by those words. When he was released the prince looked at him with his usual smug grin. When he also were allowed to leave the room he went swiftly out. He kept walking fast until he went inside his room. He leaned against the door giving out a longing sigh.

"Must be tough on you" a voice sounded.

Lync snapped his eyes open instantley. W-who s there.

well that was chapter six i hope you liked it. chapter seven will be up this week. please review on how youd like this to continue. who do you think is the mystery person? your answer can determine the outcome of chapter 7 so guess guess guess


	7. Secret Desires

So chapter 7 is here. A little late as usual alot happened this week. Now the mystery character comes to show. I dont think anybody would expect this. So i hope. See more of Hydrons jealous side.

Lync flinched by the voice coming from behind him. He froze by the sound. The voice so firm yet a little bit husky. Not like the prince but neither like Spectra. And it sounded way to old to be Shadow. A male husky voice. The onley person he could imagine it to be was.

His body began shaking by it. No no way he kept repeating in his head. Realizing he had to turn to face the stranger behind him he swallowed deeply before forcing his body to turn. His worst fear other then Hydron was realized. His father. King Zenoheld himself. It made his blood freeze.

"You attract alot attention Lync the king said almost amused"

Which indeed surprised the boy as he stood. He didn't respond. But neither did he have to when Xenoheld spoke again.

"So you went to the human world huh" Lync's eyes widened. Oh no he knew about his betrayal. He stepped back but hit the door.

"You really get Hydron's blood boiling"

Lync looked wierd back.

"Exuse me" he said.

"He is quite obsessed with control and power isnt he"

Lync wasn't sure how to answer that he just stared.

"Maybe."

"There is nothing i dont miss Lync I know about you and Hydron and the way he treats you. And the boy asked. I know how angry he got when you suddenly left. After all you are his lapdog"

Lync got angry by that. He hated being called that after he tried to break free.

"So what" Lync answered

"Your quite attractive to most so its no wonder he grows possesive over you"

Where were this king going with this Lync thought suspiciously.

"But i must say it was quite amusing"  
>Lync lifted an eyebrow at that.<p>

"What"

"To see his ego cracking for once" "Should you be saying that about your own son"

"Huh who cares really he acts like such a spoiled brat and he keepsmessing up. Its him i blame not you. He is really fond of you and thats why you'll keep staying at his side.

Lync flinched again as the King was close enough to touch him. He felt even more scared when the King grasped his chin.

"I dont really trust him so i want you to keep an eye on him and be my little spy got it"

Lync couldn't believe this.

"Are you kidding me"

He soon figured it wasn't like that when the king slammed him roughly against the wall.

"Do i look like i am kidding consider this a payment for betraying me"

He nodded out of fright. Sure the prince was scary but his father? Beyond any nightmares he had suffered before.

"Yess of course"

He was relieved when he was released and the king walked out of his room. He stood there speechless.

In less then two days he had been caught humiliated and used. He abcently hit his cheek. In an instant he felt his cheek and remmembered Alice. The sweet memory of her were now the onley thing keeping his spirit up. He sank down on the floor filled up with tears. He had wanted to cry for a while but didnt want to because of all those hideous people. He hated them all.

The king Creepy Shadow Obnoxious Mylene The oh so serious Spectraobsessed Gus And not to forget his so called master who imprisoned him again. Just as he thought he had reached happiness. Once he thought he'd found the one place he belonged. And was loved. He didnt know anymore what to expect from Hydron what to do with him. Right there he would agree what he heard Mylene say once about the prince being a brat.

His eyes shot awake. What about Spectra. He didn't mention him in his insult rant. Yeah that guy was a mystery in it self. He didnt know so much about him. Other then that he was the brother of Mira. But then again he didnt hate him. He flinched by that. What was he thinking about spectra now. Damn he thought. He laid his head resting on his knees.

Hydron was now alone in the throne room. He sat impatiently tvisting on of his locks. He was somehow pretty annoyed right now. He kept thinking back at the scene that just happened. His thoughts had wandered around his precious lapdog. He were pleased by Lync playing in his favour making Shadow look like a fool. A sense that he had been sucessful in bringing him back. But still he wasn't sure about it. His mind traveled all of sudden to a certain blonde masked guy. Spectra he gritted his teeth in rage. "How dare you get close to him"  
>even look at him that way. What game are you playing spectra he growled to himself. He felt his blood boiling by the thought that Spectra gave Lync such a flirty look. He was raging ready to kill him almost. He hated the smug brawler.<p>

"Think he is soo cool doesnt he"

The mear thought that his cute lapdog had been anywhere near him made him almost scream out loud. Even though it would seem Lync didnt try to look at Spectra at all. He looked back at when he awaited Lync in his room.

How he had used his anger. Shoved him up to the wall. So possesively. He made sure he d show in any way that Lync belonged to him and him onley. Kissing the boy in a bruising kiss. Set his hands on him. Really marking him. He had really gone out to show there was no escaping. But also that he was the onley one who could ever care about him. The onley to love him. The onley one he would ever need. And last but not least he could never be happy without him.

Lync was his to own. And he wouldn't share him with nobody. He hated everytime someone crossed eyes with Lync. Not in the normal scowling way. he knew the rivalry between the Vexo's but what he couldnt stand was the way Spectra looked him. With lust in his masked eyes. He clenched his fist. He was angry now. Oh how he wanted to kill him. So much so much. But he couldn't. His father needed Spectra.

"Tsk need him huh You cant have him Spectra because he is mine"

He then walked furiously out the room. Going past the corner in the hallway another presence showed itself.

"This is getting more interesting then i thought"

Again am finishing with a question mark. Who could it possible be this time. And dont assume Xenoheld cause i guarantee its not. Review and get a cookie 


	8. Questions

**First of all Thank you soo soo much for the reviews you dont know much that means to me. You all have done well on guessing the secret person. I hope i dont dissapoint at this next chapter.**

* * *

><p>This was rare. He didn't do this very often. It was almost peculiar how he did this time. Yet he didn't regret listening in on the Prince s tantrum. " Temper temper my prince" Spectra laughed at that.<p>

It was just too amusing that the Prince would get so carried away. After all he did taunt him on purpose. Just to see how far he could push Hydron. And it wasn't like he didnt enjoy making Lync react as well.

"Intimidation is a cruel art" Hydron he thought

"Pieces collected and set in motion Hydron may think he is the one that had control"

Already from the start of invading New Vestroia Spectra had been scheming around. But surely kept his mask (ironic isnt it) to not expose his true intentions. He knew he was getting right under his skin. Knowing pretty well he was playing a dangerous game. But hey he felt it neccessary to have some fun. His chain of thoughts were interrupted by a figure approaching from the behind

"Master Spectra" Gus said with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

Spectra slowley turned knowing it was indeed Gus.

"Gus whats the news?"

"The king is being cautious about Hydron"

The blonde smirked at that.

"He is not pleased is he?"

"Indeed Gus answered but it isn't just him"

"Oh really did Mylene get tired of babysiting Hydron" Spectra chuckled

"Or is it Shadow just acting up again annoying her as well"

"Would think they were married Gus joked sarchastic"

"Indeed Spectra repeated which reminds me where is Lync"?

"He left for his room so you d think but he also being a spy for Zenoheld" Gus said firmly.

"That king huh he knows quite alot doesn't he the fact he knew lync were trying to run just to have something on him"

"But why would he use Lync"

"Oh Gus i think you know why"

"To easier discover if Hydron is revolting against him and beside lync is after all the Princes Lapdog"

"And so i think i will step it up a notch Spectra grinned in a evil way"

Gus looked suddenly with a mix of fright and curiosity. He knew even when the mask on that Spectra was up to something.

"Your going to talk to Lync arn't you"

Spectra s grin widened.

"Indeed Gus"

"Hydron wont like that" Gus answered a slighties worried.

With that Spectra started walking throwing his bakugan up catching it again in the air.

* * *

><p>Lync walked down the hallway. His head propped in thoughts of himself as weak. He had stood there lifeless letting Hydron bully him to no end. He felt so angry he could punch a wall but what use would that be then. everything was just chaotic in his mind. He hadn't had so much on his mind since the first time he entered the Vexos. Oh right he was a Vexo and before he would really take advantage of that. Glorious it was. Being one the top bakugan brawler of Vestal. But not now. He stopped leaning against the wall. He felt incredibly humiliated angry but still sadness filled him. What had happened to him.<br>The strong and stubborn didn't he try to fight Hydron back there. Sure he had but it wasn't good enough.

Not in his mind. He closed his eyes for a minute trying to breathe properly, after his ranting going from his head to a small complaint outside. Onley seconds later a loud sound of shoes hit the ground. Dramatically stunning him. His eyes fluttered open with share surprise. Ta da a despicable voice sounded onley metres away his face. Yeah onley one person jumps down from the roof like a monkey. The well toned muscles and the snakey tongue and attitude like a child. Shadow Prow stood mockingly staring him down knowing he had caught Lync off guard. "Wha Shadow" he yelled back furiously.

Onley in attempt to hide that he indeed were scared out of his mind.

"So what you doing sleeping in the hallway and standing as well?"

"What i wern't sleeping Shadow"

"Oh so what were you doing? He kept asking the blue eyed boy.

"Why does that concern you"

Lync didn't want to deal with him now he was so ticked off by everything.d "Dont think i havn't forgotten your little insult in there"  
>"What is it you suddenly on that bratty princes side huh huh he threathened"<p>

"What do you care anyway"

"I dont but i dont like seing that prince get his way"

"Its not like i do either" Lync responded back.

"Oh yeah you dont fool me your his little lapdog after all"

Lync felt sick to his stomach hearing that name.

"I am so not"

"If your not you wouldn't have come back here"

Lync had had it with this freak of a guy s insults.

"Ah whatever" he tried to save himself by walking away.

"Careful there cutie dont you turn your back at me" he shouted taking out his gauntlet.

Before Lync could turn another voice came rushing through the air.

Shadow we have work to do get over here the bluehaired vexo shouted through the air.

Shadow looked with big annoyance back at the end of the hallway.

He took one last gaze at the other boy with fury in his eyes.

"This isn't over Lync"

Lync stared back just as repulsed before he rushed into his room. He punched the wall not minding what would break he was way to furious.

"Your playing a dangerous game Lync" a voice suddenly sounded.

Lync flinched looking in the dark of the room.

His heart started racing. He searched with eager after the light.

"Who s there" he asked with a shaky voice trying to gather some courage.

In a flash the light came on revealing the mystery. Lync jumped back seeing the figure in front of him.

"Did you think it was a Hydron"

Lync even thought being surprised scowled back at Spectra standing there looking rather amused.

"What you want Spectra"

"No need theatrics Lync i mean no harm"

Lync stared back a little questionable

"So your actually came back here after you went treason"

"So what if i did" Lync tried to consqueal the fact he didnt arrive with a choice.

The blonde chuckled.

"I know you ran Lync and that Hydron came after you taking you back here"

He approached the boy more closely. Lync felt himself getting nervous. It was the whole thing with Spectra that always made everyone raise their guards. Something dangerous yet he didn't want it bother him more.

"So what you care"

"A good attempt Lync i am impressed. you trying to wiggle yourself out of his grasp"

"What you mean"

"Just saying that you have been his little lapdog for a while he has grown really fond of you your not just his spy anymore"

"Wa-wai-wait you know" Lync now felt shaken up of everything Spectra seemed to know about him and the prince.

"Oh i know alot more then you think" Stepping one more step against lync he had backed him into the wall slamming his hand next to Lync's head hitting the wall.

"I know he is obsessed with power and control ive seen him react around you he does notice when people are looking"

Lync felt his movement in his body paralyzed. "Your good at attracting people Lync to make them stare at you"

The pinkhaireds blue eyes widened by the sound of those words. Its indeed a fact that it will be his downfall done by you.

"Wh-hat n-no what are you talking about you"

"You dont know the power you have Lync that you could destroy him for good"

"What you trying to say really are you out to destroy him"

"You yourself tried to stop him by giving Alice the copy of the alternative system"

"If Hydron finds that out he wont be glad will he Lync"  
>"So here is my suggestion"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo cliff again. But this time no mystery person. Leaving an extra cookie for you who guessed Spectra well done *leaves the cookie there*<strong>  
><strong>What is Spectra up to?<strong>  
><strong>I will try to write faster okay bye bye<strong>


	9. Confusion

**Ok i think the story is going somewhere always ending with a cliffhanger. Yeah just had to. Now i am exited to see if i can continue this story on. Leaving at a pretty yaoish and tense moment(Poor Lync) but hey go Spectra i guess. (Such a player) yeah i don't Spectra to hear me.**

**Spectra: say something?**  
><strong>Me: oh no nothing Spectra: what are you up to?<strong>  
><strong>Me: read your dummy your in it.<strong>

**Spectra:*Dark scowl* **

**Me: hide Hydron s coming**

* * *

><p>Lync didn't feel comfortable. Not at all. His own room seemed so small and felt as if it was shrinking. Having Spectra that close to him made chills go down his spine. As if the space wasn't close enough, now it seemed as if the masked blond was making a threat against him. ( Great he's gonna threaten me to?)<br>Spectra noticed he had reached the boys ears,his grin widened even more.

" You took off for a reason didn't you? Spectra continued.

"You no longer want to do things the Vexo way anymore" he said as if he was sure that was the case.

The pink haired boy now stared at Spectra with a mix of fear and suspicion. Did nothing slip past Spectra's ears?

" So you know the obvious so what?" he tried to answer trying to hide that he indeed was crumbling under the pressure.

He couldn't keep that up for long though as much as he tried. He winced a little seeing the grin on the blond's face widen. Which only made Lync feel more uncomfortable.

" Yes Lync and thats only the beginning

Lync's eyes widened in pure surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"I intend to take down Zenoheld"

Lync's eyes remained in pure fright.

"Don't act so surprised Lync you've known that as well"

"You do think what his doing is wrong right?"

At that moment it seemed like an eternity went by in silence. The other didn't even answer barely even moving.

Spectra looked with curiosity into the blue and a bit confused. He got the feeling that he had struck a nerve in the boy he had pinned to the wall.

"Hmph i take that as a yes"

Lync were getting fed off with this knowitall guy.

" What you want from me?"

" Help me and i will help you"

"Again help you?"

" Aren't you tired of being pushed around by him and now the king too? Lync flinched.

His mind was racing. How in the world did Spectra know that? He felt himself going completely still.

"H-how did you know that" Lync answered trying to sound accusing then scared.

"I got my sources Lync"  
>Spectra said as if it was a normal thing to say<p>

"You are his so called lapdog"

All of sudden the blond ran a finger up Lync's neck stopping right at his chin.

The pink haired boy started to tremble

"Possessiveness is a cruel art Lync something Hydron knows all too well"

Spectra through Lync's blue eyes seemed far more intimidating then before.

"To want something is the longing"

"To achieve is another subject"

"But to actually have it and grow possessive over it could lead to"

Spectra paused there letting the words slip into the boys head.

He bent in whispering into Lync's ear.

"It will be Hydron's downfall" he said cruelly as if he was 100 % sure that would be the case.

Lync was astonished how much Spectra knew. He felt himself quiver barely able to keep himself up.

"And its all because of you"

He laid his hand on the boys cheek.

"You distract him whether or not you do on purpose or not and isn't just him"

Lync felt like running. All the words were tormenting him.

"I-I d-do not distract him"

Lync said gathering a little courage to get himself away from the masked boy. His heart were pounding heavily. but onley a few moments after he felt a grip on his wrist. His movement was halted. He looked back at the one grabbing him.

"I don't think your even aware of the things you do"

"Didn't you think it had a consequence?"

"The moment you started to think for yourself Hydron became more aware"

"He is to obsessed with you he is not seeing whats happening around him"

"Let go of me Lync yelled"

He was both angry and scared. Why was it that everybody could use him like this? Wasn't he stronger then this? Why was Spectra so scary all of sudden?

"If he is too busy chasing after you he cant see whats happening in front of him"

"And now i wonder what you'll do about it"

"Huh" Lync flinched.

As Spectra pulled him close.

"Maybe you are being loyal to him after all you always have your doubt you always give in"

"Chose your side carefully,cause its soon going to be over"

"I don't know what you talking about Lync said in a pretty calm voice"

His whole attitude had changed. Hearing all that about his master somewhat triggered him. He didn't know why but it kinda stabbed him. Every remark about Hydron seemed to take a personal effect on him.

"You should watch yourself"

"What will happen if you lose your master?"

"None to protect you"

the one remark sent chills down his spine. spectra let go of Lync and strode out like nothing had happened but leaving Lync in choking silence. His whole body were shaking.

Lync couldn't recognize this kind of feeling. What were that guy up to? What was his intention?

He didn't know why but now he got determent to figure out what hell s going on the Vexo quarters.

He went out of his room. It held no security for him now. As people could just walk in and out of it. Hoping that Spectra was far off, he came to cross the biggest room in the quarter where the king himself was always in. He stopped though hearing two familiar voices inside that room. His so called master and Zenoheld. He was now as curious as a cat to figure out what was going on. He would have raised his cat ears if he ever had one.

He decided to be sneaky again. Even though he still was kinda depressed he couldn't resist hearing everything that was said. He heard small shouts. At least it was good that the king yelled when he was angry and that the prince had a pretty clear voice so it was easy to hear him. After all he had spent a lot time listening to his rants.

"Everything is being taken care of father"

Ah yes the smug voice of Hydron never mistaken.

"Alright then" The king spoke just random like his son wasn't even present.

Then with a pause he suddenly heard

"What you want a pat on the head am busy i got work to do. You think i have time to listen to your every emo problem. Now get out of here i got bigger things to think about" You call this being in order"

The king sounded furious it made Lync raise an eyebrow.

" I am telling you father i can keep track of things"

"Huh don't make me laugh"

"You cant even keep track of your own little lapdog"

Lync winced not wanting to hear another word. He thought for sure The king wouldn't mention that to Hydron. He leaned into the wall laying on hand over his face. Something like this would surely tick Hydron off. He walked from there in pure anxiety. His heart was racing. Everybody seemed to be up to something here.

Without thinking he suddenly had walked into the room Hydron favored the most. It hit him suddenly. Maybe he was the one guilty after all. Did he really worry Hydron that much? Did he really care so much he'd go all the way to earth just to get him back? Sure he was acting all possessive and jealous but yet. Something was bothering the prince. He knew it. He had watched him too for a long time. He did wish he knew now. All of sudden he didn't know what his heart were leading him into any more

The sound of footsteps behind him made him alerted.

"So your here too huh?" A silent but distraught voice sounded. Lync just turned to see the person he never thought would talk to him that way.

* * *

><p><strong>So finally i got things right sorry for the wait just hit me if you like but i prefere a review. guess who is the next one. Hint its someone new this time. guess right and recieve a extra cookie. <strong>


	10. Out in the Open

**Finally and i mean finally i am done with this chapter. i am so sorry it took so long ive been so busy and tired lately that my motivation has just sucked big time. but i am back and i am determined to finish this the hydron way or someone elses way just to be clear. this is still a yaoi story which means boyxboy story so enjoy**

* * *

><p>"The king this the king that go do this go do that geez all he does is sit on his wiseass throne and let us do the dirtywork for him" Shadow Prow snarled to himself.<p>

"Not to mention the stuck up Spectra... his little rant were about to go short as the door opened. An angry figured stepped with harsh steps into the room. He cast a look at the very angry Mylene.

"That prince thinks he's so big huh she raged out to just about anything in the room including the grey haired vexo.

"I could just remove him myself" she finished taking two angry steps towards Shadow making the floor a echoing sound.  
>Shadow looked with wonder,and a bit of an evil grin too.<p>

"Whats caught you today huh huh" he laughed a bit.

"Hmph" the blue lady just shrugged.

"Hydron doesn't even realize that he is losing his power" she was quik to point out.

"Is that so?" Shadow speaked more clearly

"It won't be long until the king has had enough of his insolence" Mylene said.

"Then he will be in big trouble yeeeah" Shadow laughed.

"How dare they doubt my skills" Mylene literally spat.

"I can crush both of them and the battle brawlers oh you just wait" she said in a cruel tone that would send shivers down anybodys back.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at that but mearly leaned back lazily.

While...  
>An akward silence filled the emerald coloured room. The light reflected at the walls and on the floor like crystals. The room was a bit darker then the other rooms not like the other grand throne room- it seemed to hold a silent and mysterious feeling to it.<p>

The pink haired vexo felt shivers go through him upon hearing the voice from behind him. Lync turned hastily to see the other person in the room. as he turned he came to face the person in front of him. The look he recieved was a clue in itself. A poker face was attempted by the other so the stranger might have thought he were convincing but Lync wasn't decieved by that figure that now stepped further forth. Yeah Lync knew prince Hydron better then that.

"Nobody ever comes in here" Hydron spoke and paused.

"Well exept for you that is" he finished.

Lync remmembered alright. Nobody ever came here. this room was the place Prince Hydron always sought his solitude, where he came to think to get his mind straight. In a ironic way it kinda suited him he thought.

"I-i was just Lync said in a nervous tone.

The Prince took in on himself the very presence of Lync Volan now. How nervous and kinda scared he seemed in front him.

"You don't need an exuse to be here" the prince answered sharply yet not harsh.

Lync took in the choking atmosphere. Hydron seemed different. he wasn't wearing his usual smug grin nor but rather... his thoughts got interrupted when the prince gave him a rather suspicious look,yet it seems like he wanted to tell him something. like something was bothering him.

"Is something wrong?" Lync dared to ask not even caring if he got scolded.

The prince suddenly avvoided him going past him while looking down.

"My father is rather upset again" Hydron finally spoke.

The pink haired vexo stared with a surprised look not expecting his master to just answer like that.

"Isn't he always like that?" Lync asked in a careful he had heard them talk earlier,Lync now knew why Hydron seemed upset. the features of the prince showed the one face he never showed to anyone else. well execpt for Lync at the few rare times.

"He seems to know everything" Hydron twisted his hair impatiently indicating he was getting aggravated.

He raised his head up then before he turned around to face his so called lapdog. Lync were surprised as he met a vicious glare from the prince as said person stepped forward.

" And its like he got an inside tip Hydron said more harshly as he was now in a close range to Lync.

Lync winced in surprise when the prince approached him and with great force grabbed a hold on him.

"What did you forget to tell me Lync?" Hydron said darkly.

Lync swallowed trying not to let the raging expression of the prince affect him.

"I-i" Lync resisted a little.

"Did my father say anything to you?" Hydron kept asking.

The blue eyes grew wide in pure fear of the one memory coming to life.

Flashback

"I dont really trust him so i want you to keep an eye on him and be my little spy got it" King Xenoheld said firmly

Lync couldn't believe this.

"Are you kidding me" Lync raged.

He soon figured it wasn't like that when the king slammed him roughly against the wall.

"Do i look like i am kidding consider this a payment for betraying me" He threatened the teen with a dark glare.

End of flashback

"Y-yes he did" Lync answered a little shakily.

"He what?" the prince questioned.

Lync looked back into the intense stare of the could see the madness yet confusion in the eyes of his prince. he was not hiding it all. but stared him down and it scared him. ( It's no use trying to hide this now) Lync thought miserably.

He sighed.

"He told me to keep an eye on you" he answered with a slight stutter.

Hydrons eyes widened in an share surprise.

"Why would he?" he said still shocked

"He doesn't trust you" Lync continued looking away from the princes gaze. "None of them do"

" What are you standing there saying Lync Hydron said even more angrier then he was before. Lync flinched back in fear wanting to run.

Hydron then grabbed Lync by the arm pulling him back to face him.

" Get back here and answer me. he doesnt trust me?"

"No he doesn't."Lync answered with fear building up inside him.

"So you been telling him things?" he glared into the boy's blue eyes.

"It's not like i wanted to he gave me no choice" Lync's voice became weak, his courage faltering.

"Liar" Hydron shouted before he forced Lync down on the ground pinning him down.

"N-no i"Lync said in a shaky voice as he stared at the very angry Prince above him.

"So i suppose you were going to tell about your little conversation with Spectra too? i told you to stay away from him"

Now fear was written all over Lync's face.

"How did you know that?" Lync suddenly raised his voice again.

" Dont take me for a fool Lync" Hydron said beyong rage tightening his hold on Lync.

" Please Hydron Stop" Lync now yelled trying to calm him down.

But to no avail as the prince was far off in a flashback.  
>Hydron thought back at when he challenged spectra.<p>

Flashback

Spectra raised an eyebrow behind his mask...

"It's no wonder Lync tried to run from you" Spectra finished his rant.

"You don't know anything Spectra just shut up" Hydron shouted angrily

"Really doesn't i know? Spectra said amused obiously he did know.

"Oh let's see he runs from you and what do you do? You go right after him Spectra continued

"You know i find it pretty funny and surprising you would act on your own acoord you daddy boy he mocked the young prince.

"What did you say." a very shocked Hydron said.

"Your not even seeing whats happening around you even Lync has changed because of your tyrranie" Spectra kept his smug face yet it felt as if he was trying to warn him.

Hydron flinched in anger now.

"I did that to show him his rightful place" Hydron came off defensive.

"As what your lapdog even the king got a grasp on him now"

"Whah?" Hydron spoke shocked.

"Wake up and see whats going on around you before you lose everything including Lync"

Hydron suddenly looked at how stressed his precious lapdog was. he got a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. A feeling of guilt and despair. as he looked down on the boy beneath him he couldnt believe what he just did. He released Lync from his grip as he got off him. He slumped down beside him turning away from him.

"I-I am sorry Lync it's not your fault.I shouldnt be angry at you because i am angry at my father.

Lync sat up slowley his fear slowley subsiding. He looked with worry at the other teen.

" He is right i have failed and that is why he is so mad right now" Hydron said miserably.

A short moment of silence filled the room. Both parts not knowing what to do or what to say.

"He has a temper don't he" Lync suddenly answered back

"But it's really the king who has failed" he said now calmly.

Hydron turned drastically.

"What did you say" Hydron said surprised

"I am saying if it's anybodys fault it's his" Lync continued.

"All he does is sit on his throne all day barking this and that pestring you around like you were some toy soldier of his" Lync said anger filling his voice.

Hydrons eyes widened in shock.

"And he doesn't even commend you for your hard work your way better then he ever were" Lync suddenly fell quiet.

Even if he hadnt been facing the prince directly he could tell something was boiling inside the young vestal prince.

Hydronl tighned his fist before saying.

" He doesn't even thank me, just acting all high and mighty. I did everything he commanded Hydron raged.

Lync watched with horror the anger building up inside the person that used to be vestal prince.

"He is the reason we can never return to vestal again, because of his arrogancy" Hydron spoke angrily.

"Then take him down" Lync said then.

Hydron turned back to him.

"All hail Prince Hydron" Lync now looked serious.

"Though he is pretty strong" He added shortly

"I don't care anymore i am taking him down i am a warrior to be reckon with and i will take down my father he raged and walked near Lync again.

"But am doing this alone Lync"

"Say what..." Lync said.

"You no longer have to stay you shouldn't have to stay if you don't like, i am not gonna force that on you anymore.I won't involve you anymore. if you don't want to be a vexo anymore you can walked past Lync.

"Get away while you can" He said solemnly.

Lync stood left in silence. He could leave now. He felt nervous... Why Hydron...

* * *

><p><strong>So ill just leave poor Lync there for now. review for the continuation. <strong>


	11. Update continue

Well hello to you all

First of all i am sooooo sorry for not publishing for so long. Ive been having computer problems, and alot of annoying people just making my life miserable. Guess who is ending up in my death note.I mean it. Just to let you know ive been working on it, and chapter 11 is going to be put up soon. If Mylene doesnt stop me that is. I know she wont she is in it. I decide if she does or not. Here is a bowl of cookies for you i might have dissapointed.

see ya soon 


	12. Because of

** here is the new edit chapter hope i erased all faults Ok im done talking,seems like Spectra is a little impatient here. yess i redit the faults i think so comment please and scold me or being late so sorry i am so sorry i am taking a huge piece of humble pai and setting out a huge bowl of cookies for all you readers thank you for following. **

* * *

><p>Spectra now known as Keith scanned with his own eyes the blueprints of the alternative system. He didn't actually know that the king were planning this,seing as he wasn't really trusted. He barely made audience with the King. (A fool indeed)he thought.<p>

Dan Kuzo stood a few steps away thinking in a most restless manner taking a deep sigh before saying.

"So this system can erase everything including earth?,what could he be thinking why?"

"It`s simple",Dan Keith answered in an almost mocking way. He's insane,that`s it"

A whole of questions formed on the brown haired boy as he looked dumbfounded at the blonde boy next to him.

(oh you find this so amusing huh Keith) Dan thought in his head

"That`s it? he is insane?" thats all your brilliant mind could think of? Dan answered furiously.

" Relax Dan i was just kidding" he mocked back answering that very thought Dan had just been thinking. Yess he did find Dan's reaction funny.

" Well it isn't funny that this king has this plan to destroy everything ya know"

"Oh Dan thats not it. He didn't think of all this alone."Keith jumped in. who did you think gave him the blueprints the very plan to this madness.

Dan thought a second about it then it came to a realization. Prof clay your dad?

"Yup my father Keith sighed not liking that word, seeing as at it had no meaning anymore.

"But how in the world did you get a hold on the blueprints anyway, i thought the king suspected you already" Dan questioned at his mischevious friend.

"He doesn't trust me, he'd claimed me dead if he could. I wasn't the one who got them, but rather"... Keith went still for a while.

"What who who?" Dan jumped impatient.

"It was Lync who stole a copy"

"L-lync th-that sneaky Vexo?"  
>Dan couldn't believe his eyes.<p>

"Yup he ran off to earth apparently to warn Alice about it"Keith answered not surprised by Dan's reaction.

Dan wasn't completely convinced.

"So your saying he`s with Alice?"

Keith formed a typical Spectra look now.

"No he isn't Hydron found out and went after him and captured him"

"He what? But if he was caught how then"? Dan questioned once again.

"She found it in Lync's glove".

"So he tried to help huh?"  
>Dan said a little sad.<p>

"So what did Hydron do? Concerning Lync's betrayal".

Keith now looked up a bit as if seeing something.

"Hydron will do anything to make people believe he`s in absolute control"Keith answered.

" Lync would always follow rather then lead,he did agree to work more for Hydron by his own will but then..." Keith paused.

"Then what?"Dan now questioned.

"Hydron is possessive over what he consider his to control and Lync particularly"

"What do you mean by that?" Dan spoke out of concern and almost fearful seeing Keith so serious.

"It may be cruel to say,but it`s like he considers Lync to be his own lapdog his possession and when he doesn't take to well when Lync tried to run away"

"Oh man is he okay". Dan asked.

Keith then looked down.

"One can only hope Dan. He hasn't had it easy and with both the pressure of the King and Hydron who knows what goes through his mind. but you know i still believe that Lync may not be as weak as they think he is. Once he actually takes a step on his own.

"Lync?"A female voice came searing through the room.

Both Dan and Keith turned to face the mystery voice.

While back at the Vexo base.

"I hope someday you will understand Lync".

Lync stood left without looking back. Somehow the tension in the emerald coloured room now seemed even more intense.  
>The echoe of the prince was soon fading,as the door behind him closed.<br>The pinkhaired vexo stood trembling his mind racing. Wh-why Hydron, Lync lost himself into his own clouded mind. Whats going on?  
>Why would you suddenly act like this?<br>After coming into my life like this?  
>After you literally kidnapped me back here now you just walk away.<br>"Because of you,I got into the Vexos.  
>Because of you my life changed completely" Because of you.<p>

(flashback)

Lync kneeled down before his prince. Moments later he felt a hand grasp his chin making him look up.  
>He met the gaze of the prince."Cute yet I see strenght in those eyes of yours. Come with me Lync Volan and join the top elite in vestal Prince Hydron said".<br>The pinkhaired boy's eyes widened in share surprise. With my help you will be the most powerful Ventus brawler in vestal. (flashback ended)

Lync felt himself tremble again. A well known feeling he had felt ever since he got back. One feeling he was trying to ignore.  
>The sense of worry,the sense of weakness.<br>He knew there was more between them,then just the sake of bakugan and he had loved the princes attention,he was happy being his spy and even...even his own lapdog. He swallowed hard. Is that what i am? Someones lapdog? Lync could feel a tear go down his cheek. Was that why i ran to earth? Was that why i wanted to be with Alice? Cause she actually took concern of me even when i acted like a jerk? All these feelings coursed through him. He shot his eyes open not realizing he had them closed. No he wouldn't think that. No no was repeating in his mind as he grew furious.  
>The emerald room,Ventus coloured room.<br>Gah he screamed. It drove him insane. The light on the walls made it seem like the patterns were moving. One thing was clear,he wern't going to stay there another minute,in the so called room of madness.

He walked out furiously and his mind was almost in panick. He didn't know where he was walking where he was going. He just walked hastily in the corridor. Just like that? he began to think about the Prince again. The so called Vestal Prince, his master had let him go like that? Did he just do that? It made no sense to him. Lync went into a panick state of mind.

After he had acted so possessive,controlling and even abusive. And now he is sorry? Now your sorry he thought desperatley. But his trace of thoughts were quickly brought out of his head as he heard loud voices. He listened carefully and he heard again. A sharp female voice,but yet angry and then a sneaky and wierd male voice. Lync chuckled to himself. It had to be and did sound like Shadow and Mylene.

He followed the sound of the voices to one of the rooms nearby.  
>He could hear Mylene shout in pure rage.<p>

"That prince needs to learn who he`s messing with" Mylene was shouting infuriated.

"He`s really not so tough bleeh Shadow mocked".

Lync raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe what was happening.

"I know the king doesn't trust him and he isn't being too respectful Mylene continued her insults.  
>He acts like the whole universe is obeying him.<br>I saved his sorry ass and this is what he does back?".

"Oh let me,guess Shadow cut in more arrogant"

"We should put a stop to him"Shadows voice sounded even more evil.

Lync's eyes widened in share surprise. Though he knew how those two felt about Hydron.

"We have kept our masks long enough,now it`s time we put things into action" Mylene laughed evially."

"I`m right with you Mylene".

Lync backed away from the door.

(Back at Maruchos mansion)

Both Dan and Keith turned to the voice at the end of the room.

"L-Lync is alive?"The female spoked.

"Yes Alice he is okay"Keith answered.

"B-but,I know I saw him get sucked into that weird pool of darkness".

Keith walked up to Alice placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Relax Alice. In some of those cubes,there are functions to reverse the transport bringing the person back.

Alice looked at Keith with curiosity yet worry.

"Where is he now?"

Probably in the Vexos head quarters. Keith answered rather calmly.

"Is he okay?"She now looked at Dan.

Keith sighed."He`s okay for now Alice".

"How can anybody act so cruel?".

"Possesiveness is a cruel art",Keith said again very Spectra like.

"But,you know... Keith paused making both Dan and Alice look at him peculiar.  
>"He wasnt always like this"<p>

"What do you mean?"Alice spoke.  
>"Hydron wasn't always so mean to Lync. He wouldn't have gone all the way to earth if he didn't feel something for him whether it`s hate or love He did bring him back ya know"<p>

"What are you saying Keith?" Alice questioned.

"I`m saying that even people like him can get scared to lose things or people and he lost what should have been care into anger and possesiveness."

The room grew silent,until Alice spoke up.

" If he cares,then why would he be so mean"

"His father, its the way and who he is. Hydron felt the pressure from his father king Zenoheld"  
>"Hydron was brought up to never show weakness,or he could be defeated."He is always after showing his father how strong he is. He will go as far as possible to prove it".<p>

Though... another dramatic pause came from Keith. It was something about the way Keith paused,that had an epic turn to it making Dan and Alice still looking expecting at him.

"I don`t know how much longer he will tolerate his fathers taunts,after knowing that he tried to influence Lync into betraying Hydron"

" Shit this is messed up Dan cursed"

Their conversation came at an abrupt holt,as Maruchos own butler came to the room. Come quikly to the main senter there is something there you might wanna know.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY ALL OF YOU GO AHEAD AND HATE ME. thank you for your patience and i am sorry again that i dont update so often as i have. and thanks for the ideas and suggestions that has been mentioned in earlier chapters <strong>

**i promise next chapter will be more Hydron and Lync based also check out Mylene and Shadows evil plans.  
><strong>


	13. Choices

**Ok people chapter 12 is here. Thanks for the support and yess i am alive i will try my hardest not to fall back again the way i have the last months so keep supporting keep commenting i do swear that will up things thank you for supporting me Random Person and of course Baka Neko thank you now i think there is a certain someone who wants me to shut up and let him take over.**

* * *

><p>This tension was killing Lync. they way they posionly talked. He had began to listen to Mylene and Shadow's talking eyes grew wide at the next sentence coming from the snake.<p>

" Hydron will soon be out of the way and better is once King Zenoheld thinks he has the power he will fall for his own weapon"

"what about the battlebrawlers? Shadow spat"

" Oh i couldn't care less whether or not the alternative system works or not, let the Battle brawlers take down the king or the other way around, either way i will finish it in the end and gain the power of all"

" I like the way you think Mylene"

Lync had had it with listening he quikly backed from the he wasn't really suprised Mylene were a always a snake in his eyes. They were gonna betray hydron. Just when he thought the Vexos hadn't split enough now this?.He leaned into the wall placing his hand on his felt himself shake. His father wont back him up he wont last long by himself. What am i gonna do now?. After a second or so he opened his eyes in shock.

(I have to warn him) he thought before rushing down the hallway.

However he hadn't run long before he came at an abrupt holt found himself wondering why he hadn't left he suddenly the one worried and scared for the other?.Just because Hydron seemed to be a little caring for once, in a very long while? Did he want to protect me? Is that why? A fearful image of the king struck him sending shivers down his spine as he remmembered Hydron's words.

(I am a warrior to be reckon with and i will take down my father)

Lync could feel a knot in his stomach tell me your...

(Hydron your father is crazy and your going up against him by yourself. just because i told you?)

"Darn it either Hydron now you listen to me?"

"Gaah i gotta help him"

(You foolish prince) he gnarled to himself

Lync suddenly stopped his footing and looked got the realiziation to where he was.

Back at Marucho's Place

Dan and Keith along with Alice entered the main control room meeting up with a curious gang of people or as Dan called them impatient friends. "Whats up Marucho?" Dan asked with curiosity

"It looks like bad news."According to my readings it would seem like King Zenoheld might be even closer to start the alternative system"

"What you serious Dan spoke"

"So it would seem the readings are so strong Keith spoke. Its the same pattern i recognized when The king tried to eradicate the bakugans"

" We have to stop him and fast"

" We must before he eradicates all life"

" So how do we do this?" Dan said looking at Keith as if he had the answer"

"We have to strike him all together no matter what we have to destroy this system once and for all"

" So we'r in on it then Dan Spoke getting a loud response"

"Im coming to a female voice" sounded making Dan turn wideyed.

Back at the Vexo base

Lync found himself looking into Prof Clay's lab. His eyes barely glancin onto the busy prof, as he was lost in thought once again.

(What am i doing here for?) he thought sarchastic.

He had never liked Prof Clay nor would he never like a science though that stupid Prof had provided him with some good bakugan. But then again he was also the one that always made up inventions so Hydron could see everything he did?. So to think about it there were no for and defianetly many against. As he began turning he found his eyes fixed onto the big screen. He knew he saw something familiar. There was a battle going on. A big cyberspace battle. Onley this battlefield was even bigger. Now he didn't care if the Prof saw him or slowley went inside. Prof clay noticed Lync in the room but didn't turn at that.

"Whats going on"? Lync asked as casual and as innoncent as he could knowing he feared the worst.

"Exactly what you see Lync, Hydron is opposing King Zenoheld" Pro Clay said with exitement yet very stern"

Lync couldn't believe his own eyes.

(Hydron opposed his father?) he thought.

His eyes grew was Hydron no mistake. Those green locks of his and the not so pretty king on his high mechanic he barely saw the princes face he knew how angry Hydron was at the hour. Lync's eyes were glued to the screen watching Hydron take on his hated that dumb smirk of the evil shivered by the feeling that he d let himself manipulate by him. The words that the king spoke pierced him just as much as it did Hydron. Yet the prince didnt falter to it but kept on fighting.

"Come on you gotta win" Lync prayed inside his little head.

" He is a fool" Prof Clay spoke making Lync look at him in mixed shock and anger.

How dared he speak like that about the prince.

"Thinking he can defeat his majesty" Prof Clay mocked.

Lync stared nervously back at the screen.

(You can do this Hydron) Lync tighned his fist. (You have to win you just have to) Lync squesed his eyes shut.

"Hydron will never back down" Then out of the blue a young laughter pulsed through the screen. Lync's eyes opened hearing the confident laughter. Not the King's but Hydron. With a smile Lync saw hope as a very familiar smirk filled the princes face. The same smile that he feared or almost admired. Hydron was winning. He really was winning. As a brutal shockwave bursted out on the battlefield. Making the screen light up. Lync covered his eyes to the blinding light of the explosion.

"No this can't be he can't lose" Proc Clay spoke.

Lync looked at the Prof.

"Its over Prof Clay" Lync announced. "Its yet to see Lync" Prof Clay said darkly.

"You dont know who won yet"

All they saw was a gauntled with zero points. Lync could feel his body shake as the smoke began to eyes widened at the sight before him... Lync was in shock simply starring wildly at the screen.

H-Hydron you...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok thats it for now. What will happen who won who lost who did you think...and who were the person insisting on going with Dan and the others? try to guess and ill soon give the answers soon...<strong>


	14. Point of no return

**Hi again sorry its a very short chapter like chapter 1 just look at it as a preview or teaser for the upcoming chapter which will be long. Please review and next chapter will come out faster that i can promise seeing as my mentality is way better then Lync's right now. but anyway thank you Random Person for great reviews so far and a little note. read kaoruke s fanfiction obsession its very good**

* * *

><p>Smoke was fading from the battlefield. The pinkhaired Vexo held his breath looking nervously at the screen when gauntlet showed itself. All out of points. As the smoke cleared two figures showed themselves.<p>

"W-wait who won?" Lync chewed nervously on his lip feeling his heart beat fast.

His blue eyes widened as one of the figures fell down against the ground.

Hydron you?

His worst fear now displayed itself on the screen. A fear he never thought he could feel for this particular person. shock hit him as Prince Hydron fell to the ground defeated by King Xenoheld. Lync stepped back. Prof Clay saw the shock in the boys eyes.

"N-n-no t-this cant be, its not possible" Lync repeated

He could hear the malicious laugh of the King making the ventus brawler angry. Oh how he wished he could punch that disgusting King. However his focus changed drastically as he saw the guards were draggin his master away.

"H-hydron" he felt panick in his voice.

Lync then fastened his eyes on Prof Clay.

"Where are they taking him?" He said anxhiously.

Prof Clay turned not at all fased by the situation.

"You ask about that?" he answered as if the prince no longer mattered.

Lync couldnt take more lousy answers and instead gripped the shirt of the professor fiercly now angry.

"I said where are they taking him"he raised his voice in anger.

Prof Clay was surprised of Lync's sudden determination.

"To the prison cells off course" he answered bluntly.

"Of course?" Lync said angrily.

Prof Clay then looked harsh back into the blue eyes in front of him.

"He betrayed the throne and must suffer the consequences" Prof Clay answered quite arrogant.

"How can he treat his son this way?" Lync answered angrily.

Prof Clay freed himself from Lync's grasp.

"How can he show such disrespect and ungratelfulness towards his father he is nothing but a brat"Prof Clay said back.

"He is not a brat his father is a monster" Lync said.

Prof Clay then stepped towards Lync grabbing his arm fiercly pulling him close surprising the Pink haired boy.

"Id advise you to be careful from now on or youll suffer the same way now that you dont have him to cover for you he spoke threatingly"

"Let go of me you creep" Lync trying to sound threatening though it seemed to falter a little.

"Still loyal your really are his lapdog, why dont you stop following a useless fool" Prof Clay smirked viciously.

Lync then looked back in anger.

"We'll see who s wrong in the end" he pulled his arm back.

He stomped out not caring anymore. His mind was racing. And Mylene and Shadow. Where did they go? How could they suddenly dissapear? No this couldn't be. The feeling that he was on his own now was unbarable. Great go ahead and give me a choice now Hydron. You've never did before so why now?. As he walked slowley down the hall he could hear the words of the prince in his head.

(I dont want anybody else to hurt you not even i)

It pained him more to think he was considering of leaving him. Could he would he really? After all that had happened?

"Ah man" he mentally cursed Before he turned storming down the hallway.

Back at Marucho's place

Im coming too a female voice sounded making everybody turn. The atmosphere changed as everyone looked with awe at the person speaking.

"Alice what you mean? its too dangerous Dan spoke.

"No Dan i have to see if Lync's okay he tried to warn me. He really changed this time" she insisted.

"But this could prove to be very dangerous" Dan kept being stubborn.

"Need i remind you Dan i was once Masquerade i dont go down that easy" she retailiated quite strongly.

" Just give up Dan you wont win this argument" Keith spoke rather amused

Somehow everytime someone said against the selfproclaimed leader it was quite amusing to him.

" Alright so we will be moving against King Xenoheld and His Bratty son soon" Dan Spoke

" Oh dont bother with Hydron" Keith spoke

Now it was Alice's turn to raise an eyebrow

" In the end what his actions will be will be affected by Lync. He hasn't given up yet"

" What you mean?" Alice spoke

Keith then turned to Alice

" I am saying that onley Lync knows what the Prince is truly"

"In fact it would seem like its Hydron who has the control of Lync, but...yet another dramatic pause from Keith who had a little bit of Spectra to the tone.

" But what Dan said impatiently"

" Its rather that Lync has a little power over Hydron, the whole situation has changed"

Keith then turned looking at the screen again

( I wonder what you'll do now Lync walk away or save him)

His thoughts were interrupted as the doubledoors of the room was blown up. Shocked they all turned to the sound seeing two mysterious figures.

* * *

><p><strong>Look forward to next chapter <strong>

**Wow who could that be. and what will Lync do now that Hydron is captured. **

**Reviews= faster update **


	15. Lync's Choice

**Hello i am humbly appoligizing for being so late but my head has been occupied a lot has happened but i will not dissapear from fanfiction i swear so here it is enjoy and try not kill me for being so late cookies anyone?**

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room turned drastically to the exit of the room.<p>

"Surprise not" a venomous voice spoke before it appeared to the shocked crowd.

Dan looked angrily at the one stepping forward.

" Shadow" he announced

"What are you?"... he paused seing one more person step into the room

" A-and Mylene?" a little suprised over her entrance.

Well everybody exept Keith.

" Well well Mylene what a not so happy surprise" he smirked against the so called blue diva.

"Huh Spectra your taking their side now i knew you sometime you would betray us" She said with disgust.

"Oh congratulations Mylene did you figure out that all by yourself" Keith mocked back in his Spectra voice.

"I see you havnt changed at all Spectra your stil as venomous as before well you wont be once i finish you" she threatened back

"You gonna finish me that'll be a show" Keith continued.

With a sudden movement both Mylene and Shadow drew their gauntlets out.

"We will make you reveal everything to us" Shadow announched before Dan and Keith got into the battle with the two Vexos

back at the Headquarters

Lync kept running down the hallway. His heart were beating fast not due to him running, but because he was worried. His mind was racing he still wern't sure about his decision. His own mind traveled through his own memory lane. He felt the good things but also remmembered when things had started to take a bad turn. The time he begin to feel miserable, stolen and used. He had seen every side of Hydron more then anyone could ever know about the Prince. The more time went the more Hydron changed from the kind Prince he used to be. Someone who cared and wanted him to comfort him back. Somehow Lync couldn't help but to feel guilty for fleeing from him. He came after me refusing to let me go. He let his jealousy control him. With everything that had happened he felt more insecure. He wanted so badly to run to earth, but now he couldn't just turn and leave him. He had to know. He had to. His heart was beating heavily seing him being dragged away. He swore he almost cried. Lync leaned into the wall. Can i really face him. The pinkhaired Vexo felt his hands shaking. Something kept him from going any further. For he knew if he did he could never go back. Can i really do this?

While...

Hydron was beyond his own misery. Burried deep into his depression. His ego was torn from the inside out. He couldn.t believe this.

"Dad you will pay for this" he raged.

But his courage had been emptied. It was onley rage onley anger. The onley thing he could do was to shout it. What happened to him? As a prince he could use that power. Actions to let it affect others. And nobody would object. But now they had. Everything was torned apart. From the moment Lync went to earth. To the point of them all turning against him. And he knew that fighting them or even trapping them now wouldn't matter a bit now. It would be cowardry and he knew it. Just like the way he captured Lync. He knew he was losing against Alice, the moment Lync looked at her longingly. He fled to her he went against him. And when he could no longer control him, he scared him half to death by capturing him. He was shaking now. In the pure rage he felt now. He got fooled by them all, and even lost a fight against his dad. And now he had ended up locked up in a cell like a child grounded. He could've screamed, but why give them that satisfaction. He couldn't stop them now not now that everything had gone out of control. Even his own father didn't even care for him. His own lapdog had left him. His eyes widened as the realization came to him. Spectra were not the one to drive Lync away. Not really. It was all him. Him actually. No could it really be? The last time he had looked into Lync's blue eyes he had seen sadness and a wave of stress. Had he really not been seing what he had done to the cute vexo. He sat down on the bed in the cell resting his arms on his knees. His heartbeat were beating too heavy.

" Its no wonder he left after all the horrible things i did to him" His mind traveled back in time.

Flash back

Lync stared back into the eyes of madness.

" I am not going to be a Vexo anymore i am done obeying you"

Hydron couldn't hold back his anger and threw him to the ground

" You belong to me"

End flashback

Memories flashed in front of him. He had really been mean to Lync. All his memories haunting him. He came to think of Volt and what he had said in Lyncs defensive.

flashback:

As the fight between Volt and Hydron were increasing dramatically.

"You keep this up even Lync will leave you" Volt raged

"What did you say?" Hydron asked furiously glaring back.

"Ive seen the way you treat him, he is not someone you own" Volt retorted

"Be quiet you dont know anything" Hydron shouted.

"Really ive been his brawler partner more then anybody has i know what he is thinking your too obsessed with power and i wont let you do this to him any longer Volt answered not at all fazed by Hydron's insult.

Hydron s eyes flashed in pure red flames.

"You want him dont you?" Hydron accused.

Volt didnt attempt to answer that.

"I will not let you take him from me" the prince raged out

"Take him? you cant stand anybody being even close to him your screwed along with your crazy dad and i have had it with the both of you"

End of flashback.

After that explosive battle he had reacted so enraged ,he trapped volt into the other dimension. He had just lost himself into the evil darkness inside him. And now look what had become of him. He was weak, defeated. and worse all alone. He looked down in despair.

"I dont blame you if you hate me Lync"

"I wish i could done more to make it right"

It torned him to send Lync away.

"Now your gone" he sighed closing his eyes.

"I am not gone Hydron" a voice spoke making Hydron open his eyes in shock.

He immediatley looked back at the front of the cell. His eyes widened seing his Pinkhaired Ventus brawler standing there.

" L-lync w-what are you doing here"...

While at Maruchos place.

"This is ridiculous lets end this" Keith spoke rather annoyed.

"Not before i finish you and then nothing can stop me" Mylene said furiously.

"Yeah after your out of the way nothing will stop the alternative system in working" Shadow laughed evially.

"Oh come on Dan spoke how can you side with that rotten king anyway?

A loud and malicious laughter burst out from the bluehaired Vexo.

"I dont give a damn about that bastard, i fight onley for myself" she spat

"So help us then getting him out of the way" Keith tried again.

"Huh? id rather be dead before trusting any of you, i want the power all to myself"

Shadow then raised an eyebrow.

As the fight increased the more intense Mylene grew

"Come on Mylene do you expect that you and Shadow can take him by yourself he is to mighty" Dan spoke

"Whats wrong Spectra cant forget how you lost Gus because he was alone. well i am stronger she announced.

Dan noticed that Keith were trying to prevent Mylene from getting hurt.

" Dont you say his name so easily Mylene" Keith was angry

"Oooh hit a nerve" Mylene mocked

" Gus has more passion and fightin spirit then you could ever hope to gain"Keith spoke with passion

" Huh whatever your history anyway" Mylene shouted.

"Mylene" Keith tried for the nth time.

"Ive had it with you Spectra" Mylene said as she launched directly at him with the lasersword coming from the gauntlet.

Back at The Vexo base

"L-lync i-i d-dont understand" Hydron spoke still dazed by Lyncs approach

Lync gulped holding onto on arm as if he was utterly embarrashed.

He looked deeply into the Princes eyes feeling nervous all of sudden. His courage faltering.

"Because..."Lync began but lost his words

Hydron neared the front now being close to Lync now with the bars separating them.

"Lync why are you here, why didnt you go as i told you to?" Hydron sounded desperate now for answers.

He could see Lync struggling to form an answer.

Lync then tightened his fist before he raised it.

"Because your father is a nutjob he needs to be stopped innoncent lifes are in jepoardy" he answered.

"Besides..." he paused looking down.

Fear crawled up inside him. He trembled even more. Could he really?

(God pull yourself together) Lync he thought

"Yeah?" Hydron sounded just as nervous.

He could barely take it that Lync were going to break apart like this. He wanted so bad to just hug him and comfort him.

"Please Lync tell me" he asked again softley

"I am saying i dont want to leave you behind" Lync shouted

Hydron s widened in surprise.

"You wanna stay"? Hydron said with a shaky tone.

The pink haired boy nodded carefully.

"L-lync i-i" Hydron stuttered.

A sudden manical laughter broke the silence that was forming between the two. Both figures eyes went wide in share fear and surprise...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow<strong>

**now who came and ruining the reunion here wanna guess**

**Oh i still feel so rotten for letting you wait so long forgive me please. Look forward to the next chapter it will be very dramatic. Figure out the fate of Lync and Hydron**


	16. Why did you come?

**okay this time i didnt take that long i hope i didnt . firs of all i wanna thank Random Person for all the support you given thank you so much your the best**

**well enjoy things about to heat up and btw watch out for Mylene she has a laser.**

* * *

><p>Lync felt icecold shivers run down his spine. His mind and body frose at the malicious laughter coming at his side. He didnt want to turn to look at the figure that had approached them without them knowing. None of them had even suspected this.<p>

Why would that person? he thought nervously.

Hydrons eyes were now locked at the figure approaching Lync. He felt anger but also a fear. He saw the pinkhaired boy freeze.

"Lync look behind you" Hydron warned

Lync couldnt remmember being so scared not even Hydron had scared him that much before.

"Well well what you up to Lync?" a deep voice spoke.

Lync turned towards his now deadliest threat. King Xenoheld laughed mockingley. Lync struggled to even form an answer.

"I-i" Lync stuttered still taken aback by the Kings approach.

"I did wonder who you would side with now that i disbanded your patethic master" He mocked viciously.

Lync felt courage come back and his voice found.

"The onley patethic person here is you" Lync raged but soon regretted it as the King approached him grabbing him by the shirt easily lifting him up from the ground.

"Lync" hydron shouted.

"Guess he did a good job with you huh, you came running back to him like the lapdog you are Xenoheld kept mocking

Lync felt it hard to breathe.

"You were always the weakest and the most pathetic"

Hydron gritted his teeth in pure rage.

"Leave him alone father" Hydron said angrily

"Its really a shame Lync you were always useful to distract others with your pretty appearance you alone cant do anything by yourself" he kept on with his insults.

"Yeah? y-you'll see" Lync almost whispered.

The Kings grin widened even more. He stroked the teens cheek.

Hydron were now pretty mad.

"Must be hard for you to be a lapdog for such a patethic master" The king laughed manically and mocking.

Lync attempted to glare with rage back while trying to breathe.

"You been better off as my servant"

"S-sc-crew you id rather be his lapdog then ever side with a creep like you" Lync shouted with the air he could find.

Hydrons eyes widened in shock.

(L-lync) he thought to himself.

The kings grin widened making Hydron flinch

"Well then you can join your master you princes lapdog" The king roared.

Hydron backed away from the bars as they opened. But before he could move the king threw Lync harshly inside. Hydron watched as Lync hit the inner wall with immense force. Taking the breath out of him as he slumped down against the wall.

"There you can stay for choosing him"

Lync just layed there without answering.

The gates shut as The king laughed his way out.

"Enjoy each others company now"

While back at the base

The tension increased making everybody around stare in shock, as Mylene launched at Keith with an obious intent to kill. It said it all in her eyes. Keith wasnt even fazed by Mylenes arrogancy, And even in the short second he countered her blue laser with his own red laser. He had known what crazy madness Mylene posessed and now it was released. Though he had never seen her so mad before.

(What went on while i was gone?) he thought.

"Oh so now we result to this ? Keith seemed almost angry.

"Shut up and fight" Mylene raged back

"You never think about anything but fighting? join us instead" Keith tried again

"And as i said i dont fight with or for anyone i fight onley for myself and to what i want even if i have to do that alone"

Now Shadow was the one to look at Mylene suspiciously which also made Dan look strange at him.

"You cant fight him alone" Keith said as he did his best to evade Mylenes laser.

"I dont need anyone i am fine by myself i dont need help from pitiful losers ill take the power all to myself now fight me seriously"

"I dont want to hurt you Mylene"

"Oh stop your stupid chivalriss i dont need your pity if you wont then ill finish you" Mylene raged making a powerful attack towards him.

But in that instant something came between them as a mysterious person grabbed onto her gauntled arm leaving Mylene shocked for the first time ever.

"Waaat yoou? she answered shocked.

Back at the Vexo base

"L-lync" without thinking Hydron rushed over. Lync wasn't particulary moving at all. He saw he was hurt.

"Lync talk to me are you okay"

The pinkhaired vexo nodded his head. He felt something support his back. His vision was still blurry.

"Lync say something" Hydron said concerned

"What the" Lync said with a whisper.

He was soon confronted by The princes eyes. He flinched for a second but then noticed the gentleness of the prince.

"H-hydron?" he yelped still feeling his head hurt from hitting the wall.

"Lync are you okay" Hydron asked worried

"Damn it that bastard" Lync cursed.

Hydron listened carefully while supporting lync.

Lync then raised himself into a sitting position.

He looked down.

"And again i couldnt do anything god i am so weak" Lync sulked.

"Your not weak your a Vexo remmember? do you think you'd be one if you wern't strong?" Hydron tried now to comfort him.

"But what were you doing here in the first place"

Lync felt himself blush so he looked down.

"Well at first i did consider to go okay, but then i heard that sneaky duo of Mylene and Shadow talking about you and Xenoheld a-a-and then i saw you and your father on the screen and i-i "he stuttered nervously.

Lync were growing nervous now. Hydron couldnt believe his eyes. He stared wildly at the pinkhaired vexo.

"Why would you?"Hydron said in share surprise.

"Because i was worried okay?" Lync defended as if he was embarrashed.

"Why would you ive been nothing but cruel to you why would you come back" Hydron now felt a little distraught

Lync then looked up. He was sad again. He could see the features of the prince almost in a nervous breakdown. The vestal prince reduced to this? He looked into the destroyed eyes of Hydron. He saddened at the sight.

"I am such a fool, i thought that if i could control everybody and nobody could question me because they were too afraid then everything would be fine."Hydron said miserably.

Lync looked down in sadness.

" But look where it lead to, now your suffering too. I never trusted anyone but you. They all betrayed me. And when i thought i were losing you i couldnt stop myself. And Spectra."

Lyncs eyes widened.

"I didnt want anybody near you because i was scared they would do something. I dont doubt your strenght but still. And yet look who the weak are. If it wernt for my position then they would walk over me already"

Lync's eyes tighned all of sudden. He gritted his teeth hearing all of this.

"Your wrong" Lync suddenly said.

Hydron turned back to Lync.

"Theyr the ones who should be scared" Lync answered more fierce

"What" Hydron sounded confused looking strangely at the other teen.

"Your way better brawler then any of them" Lync continued

"I did not agree to be your spy or even...you know just because of your status. I did it because i-i-"

"What Lync" Hydron was eager to know.

"Because of you yourself, because nobody ever gave a damn about me before you showed up. You gave me my strenght back my spirit making me believe i was worth something. Nobody ever cared about me that way.I couldn't just leave you not when i like you the way i do" Lync cried

"Oh god Lync i am so sorry i really am" Hydron said pulling Lync close to himself.

"I am sorry i hurt you. I am sorry i felt so scared but i didnt want to lose the most important thing in the world"

"You mean it?" Lync sobbed

"Yess i do mean it and i swear i will make it good again if you trust me" Hydron said desperatley

He felt Lync nod his head as he pulled away Hydron wiped his tears away.

"I gotta stop my father before its too late" Hydron said

"You and i both together" Lync corrected.

"Why dont we say three" another spoke all of sudden making the two look around...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh geez who coud that be. I hope at least i was a little bit quiker this time so sorry again. what will happen next. who stopped Mylene who could it be. see ya Next time i dont want it to go so long now<strong>

**Cookies for you.**


	17. Unfinished Business

**Hey everyone. So sorry for the delay but now i have gotten my office up in my room so yeah for that i hope that will keep me writing faster enjoy and please dont be mad at me.**

* * *

><p>At Marucho's place<p>

The whole room grew tension in the room was as sharp as a knife. Even Dan that never stopped talking,was now quiet as a mouse. Keith stared with shock at the person who was holding a tight hold on the hand that with a mere second more could have killed him. He cleared out of the way so to not be hit by the laser. But no one was more surprised then Mylene. Of all human emotions no one could believe Mylene could be surprised. That she have emotions at all?

" Sh-shadow?" Mylene spoke rather shaky.

He didnt answer just looked at her with a mere pokerface. Mylene who had recovered from her shock now glared with venom into her so called partners snake eyes.

"What are you doing?" she spat at Shadow

Shadow was not at all fazed by her question.

"You just dont got it do you?" he replied.

Mylene stood dumbfounded.

"What you talking about?" she said still angry.

He smirked evially.

"I hate this world along with all the rats in this world" he spoke darkly before reaching in his pocket.

Now shock wrote itself on Mylene again.

"What are you planning?" she gasped seing a mystery ball in Shadow's hand

"So you will destroy them all?" she questioned but winced of his smile.

He snickered to himself

"Oh no i am not" he said and tossed the ball right at Mylene's feet.

The little mechanic ball opened and a circle of purple darkness spread around Mylene trapping her like quiksand.

"Wh-hah what did you do you fool" she shrieked startling everybody in the room.

"In all your the biggest fool here Mylene i was always there but you wanna be alone" Shadow almost mocked.

Mylene felt herself sink down at the this it? Would her life end this way. Being sent to the endless dimension alone? Because she never let people in. Her eyes showed for the first time fear in her eyes. She couldn't help but to look scared for the first time. Then something happened. Something she never would expect. She couldn't believe she had ignored that Shadow never let go of her hand. He too stood in the maelstrom.

"You fool you will be sucked in too?"

"Yeah so what. Did you think id let my bestfriend go all alone"

Mylenes eyes widened.

It looked like she was about to cry.

"You fool" she said almost happy.

"Better hurry up The king is ready to strike very soon" was the last thing Shadow said before dissapearing with Mylene in the darkness

As the stream vanished the room once again got quiet. Nobody said a word. well not at least before Dan.

"I cant believe they just did that"

"We shouldve helped" Mira bugged in.

And always keith had the wisdom word

"You know i dont think they would want that. In a wierd sense maybe Mylenes happy now" Keith sighed deeply.

Then he got serious

And now we have to hurry we cant wait anymore. Zenoheld is ready and we must stop him. So we will go now.

"Yeah lets go" Dan said rushing off with the others

"Dont forget me" Alice spoke

"Nah this again" Dan who already had forgotten their little chat.

"Dan Masquerade remmember" Alice warned.

Dan gulped and just walked.

(Since when did she get just as scary as Mylene)

Back at the Vexo Base

"Why dont we make that three" a voice spoke making the duo turn and look around.

Lync and Hydron both went to the wall. (Spectra's lapdog) Lync thought realizing the irony in calling anyone else a lapdog.

(Yeah jokes on me) he snickered to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hydron's voice.

"Gus? is that you?" Hydron asked.

The blue haired vexo smirked to himself

"Yeah thats correct" the answer came.

"How did you get here?" Hydron said with wide eyes but soon knew the answer. After all it was all obious wasn't it? "My father right?"

"Oh geez when did you get so smart did your eyes open all off sudden" Gus mocked back.

Lync couldn't help but laugh a little before becoming serious.

"Taking your time to be sarchastic do you now"

"So what is Master Spectra doing" Gus asked again.

"Planning an attack against Zenoheld along with the battle brawlers" Lync suddenly said.

Hydron quikly looked at Lync.

And the alternativ system will soon be released then Gus said

"I will stop my father this time i swear it" Hydron said

"Yeah likely" Gus spoke.

"Whats that" Hydron raged back.

"You defeat your father like thats gonna happen" Gus spoke mockingley

"Think you can do better" Hydron answered back.

"I can beat you" Gus kept on with his insults.

"Oh so you think" Hydron said

Lync stood back not even bothering to get in between. The wall was doing had a feeling he should let them continue.

"You asked for it" Hydron shouted raising his gauntlet.

Lync looked up and did the same. "Ah so thats"

As the battle started they broke out of the cell with their bakugan. Gus started to laugh as the smoke faded.

Hydron looked a little dased and confused before the realization came to.

"I knew you'd fall for that such a bad temper" Gus smirked.

Suddenly Gus took off on Vulcan and went through the roof.

"And where is you going?" Hydron shouted almost angry.

"Back to his master?" Lync said

He did realize what an irony for the second time.

Suddenly the room started shaking drastically. Both boys almost losing their balance.

"Whats going on now?" Lync looked around nervously.

"The war has begun" Hydron announced.

"Come on you and i have some unfinished business with my father" Hydron bravely said as he took Lync's hand.

"You said both of us?" Lync wondered.

"Yess both of us i am not losing you this time" Hydron said making Lync smile.

"Lets go" Lync said as they both ran out of the prison room.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god i am so happy i could write this. sorry for the delay i am really sorry please forgive me. i am really trying to keep it but my interest for Super Junior keeps me distracted sorry sorry (oh that was ironic) well anyway see ya next time<strong>


	18. The war begins

**Chapter 18 Beginning of the end. finally i was able to Write again. you have no idea how much frustration writing Block is. but now New ideas are developing so. but from now on i wont promise Things i cannot hold i am sorry i am sorry what you want for forgiveness. please spare me the wrath of mylene i am sorry okay. **

* * *

><p>"Well is the system ready to go?" King Xenoheld practially roared to Prof Clay.<p>

"Yess it will start very soon any minute now" Prof Clay answered nervously feeling the kings eyes stab him

"Good soon all those people has gone up against me will be destroyed" he laughed manically.

That scared the Prof. (he is gone insane)

Then prof gasped loudly catching the king's attention.

"What now?"

"Mylene and Shadows signal is out they vanished"

"Who cares about those rats they were onley useful to get the system ready. I wouldnt care if they all got obliterated by the alternative system"

"See to that its ready ill be waiting to strike"

Thinking everything was well the alarm sounded. They looked up to the camera s revealing the battle brawlers coming towards the big base.

"So those squats wanna play huh well its on" The king laughed victoriously

Outside

Dan looked towards the big base and couldn't believe how big it was.

"Oh geez its big"Dan exclaimed.

No one knew exactly how it looked like on the outside. But the time didn't allow them to speculate. Out of nowhere laserbeams shot out from different directions of the ship. Dan and the others dodged away.

"We have to strike them now come forth with your best attacks" Dan roared.

The war was beginning.

It was clear the king was done resting and were attacking with full force.

As Keith thought it proved to be the most difficult thing ever. Getting close would'nt be easy. The canons kept firing. Keith now taking on his Spectra role,now knew they would soon get the kings full attention and fire up his rage.

How could you stand having a father like that Hydron... he thought.. then he paused at the mentioning of The vestal prince. Hydron? he thought. Were they still inside there were they even...no he didnt want to think they had done something stupid. But in all hadnt Hydron been on many occassion very reckless. Yeah indeed he was.

Spectra had alot motivation into punishing the king especially for losing Gus. He sighed.

"Ahh Gus" he never knew he could miss his so called companion...no partner. Gus had always stuck by him. No matter what situation they were in no matter of much he yelled at Gus the bluehaired boy had never abandoning him like the two snakes who now were no more. So obedient so much like...Lync. As those thought strayed by him he began to realize or more spesific understanding why Hydron was enraged at him during their battle. He had held onto Lync like a lifesaver. He was insecure and scared that a more confident person would take Lync. Is that how you feel Hydron? Were you that scared of losing him? He then snapped out of his circle of thoughts hearing his name being called.

"Keith hey Keith what do we do?" Dan was shouting wildly.

He looked a little bewildred at first but then thought for a second. Tt did amaze Dan how keith could think and dodge at the same time. Maybe spectra was a mastermind after all.

"I can read your look Dan" Spectra answered mockingley.

"Even now you throw jokes " Dan reacted.

"Your one to talk Dan" he answered back.

"Anyway what should we do i cant see behind the lasers." Dan asked again.

"Somehow we must do something about those canons"

"if we can put those out we can focus our full attention on xenoheld" Shun answered now.

"Gah if he could just stop shooting its annoying" Dan spoke again.

Everybody then stared at him.

"You know Dan i dont think he will stop shooting just because you say so" Shun spoke rather amused.

"I know so lets destroy him" an enourmous roar og unity filled the space, as they proceeded to get closer when suddenly Mira uttered.

"Where is Alice"

"Wait dont tell me she?" Dan spoke anxhious

"Ill try to get in to find her i have to find my dad too" Mira spoke.

"Mira you cant what if the whole place blows up" Dan shouted back.

"I have to try" Mira said as she set off to try to breach the base.

To Lync and Hydron

As the pair ran up the corridor the giant base started shaking. Yet the onley thing Lync could see was Hydrons distressed face. He knew it, and had seen it several times. He wanted so badly to stop the king. He was incredibly happy that Hydron didnt send him away again. He got himself thinking now. What if Hydron never had come back for him at earth what wouldve happened then. Would thing be different. Would people still turn against him. That thought perished now. In a way he thought it was kinda sweet that he actually was that concerned and he basically fought for him. He was not about to let him go. Even if the way he did it was over the still didnt want to be without him.

His thoughts were interrupted as the whole building started to shake. Both almost lost their balance. The building is collapsing. We gotta move out right now. But as they got their gauntlets ready another errupted and caused part of the roof to collapse. Hydron quikly pushed Lync out of the way, as a giant piece crashed down between them. Lync got himself together after being thrown to the side,and started to look around. He could barely see anything with the dust smoke filling the corridor.

"H-hydron?" he spoke shaky.

He couldn't see him anywhere. He started to feel himself around in the heavy smoke. His hand stopped hitting blocks of stone. The smoke had cleared.

"Lync" he heard from somewhere. He looked around wildly fearing the location of the voice.

Outside the base.

"Damnit that king is powerful" Dan shouted furiously being highly frustrated by the kings lasers.

"Calm down dan we have to keep going" Shun shouted from the other side.

T "I know i know gah we'r not done yet" He ruffled his hair in frustration.

The heavy artillery of the Vexo base increased by the minute. Every brawler attacking with all their might. But as the shots kept getting more and more intense, the more difficult it was to block. Keith looked with wide eyes behind his mask as a particular powerful blow headed towards him and Dan. Drago and Helios both trying together to fight the mighty beam trying to break their shield.

"T-this i-is s-s-so -strong" Helios and Drago both spoke between their quikening breaths. Spectra as well as Dan could feel the immense pressure. Helios Drago slowley started to buckle under the pressure.

"I dont know how much more i can take this" Dan shouted.

"Nggh keep it going Helios" Spectra kept on shouting hoping Dan would keep fighting.

Suddenly Spectra liftet his gaze abruptly hearing the ever so familiar.

"Master Spectra" a voice sounded as another bakugan placed itself next to Helios.

It had been forever since Keith/Spectra had been this surprised. He mearley was speechless.

"G-Gus your alive?" Spectra spoke in shock

"Yess somehow Master Spectra" Gus said.

Spectra having to come to his senses took upon his ever so familiar and famous Spectra smirk before saying

"Well that took you long enough" he said.

"My appoligiez Master" Gus said while smirking on the inside.

Things were back the way it should.

Now the three of them were fighting off the king.

With one final attempt from all three and with the rest joining in they fought back the giant beam making it retailiate back at the base. They could finally take a little breath before going to destroy the rest of the canons.

Dan heard Marucho shouting at him.

"We'r getting closer we can almost reach the destruction now"

Dan felt pleased he was now sure of victory. they all were. They were gonna get through this both worlds would be saved.

Well so they thought. Their little hopes got smashed as a loud ruckus sounded from the base.

To Hydron and Lync

"Lync" Hydron kept shouting from where he was on the opposite side of his former lapdog. He was panicked out his mind hoping Lync was okay. He started knocking on the stone wall seperating him from the other. He then raised his head hearing his name sounding from the other side.

"Hydron" Lync shouted as loud as he could.

"Lync you okay?" Hydron shouted back relieved he got some answer.

"Yeah i am okay you?" Lync shouted back

"Yeah me too" Hydron finally able to calm his breath.

"Im gonna break this wall stand back" Hydron said

"No you cant Lync" bursted out knowing the shake could smash them both.

"But Lync i have to"... Hydron started

"Ill find another way you must get to your father while he is distracted or i hope he is" "Your the onley one that can keep him busy enough for the rest of us to destroy the alternative system" Lync clutched onto the wall.

"No i cant lose you again ill come around" Hydron shouted back feeling his heart beat rapidly.

"No theres no time we'r this close"  
>" please trust me ill be fine i promise" Lync desperatley tried to stay calm to not worry Hydron even more.<p>

"Im a Vexo after all a Ventus Brawler i will be fine"

Lync wasnt alone with fighting tears to spill Hydron was clutching the wall between them. He hesitated for a moment but finally took a deep breath.

"I trust you Lync and i promise i will take down my father"

"You better or ill never forgive you" Lync half jokd half serious back.

Hydron knocked one time to signalize he heard him. But just as he heard Lync leaving he felt this panicked voice inside him screaming and telling him to do it before its too late. Something he wanted to tell the other vexo. Something he should've said and reminded the pinkhaired boy to make him know how precious he were. He took a deep breath before screaming...

"I love you Lync" before running off hoping he heard him. (Ill crush him Lync for you)

For you

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh woow a confession at last. its really heating up here. what will happen next.<strong>  
><strong>I am sorry for late late late update but i am really busy and i wanna give the very best of the story so thats why its taking time. Follow and comment i need motivation my days are tough. but my plans for the princes lapdog is far from over<strong>


	19. Dont write me off yet

**Okay here we of all I am relieved that you guys still read my princes lapdog I thought I had lost you thank you so much you deserve all the cookies you can eat. Forgiven me yet? Btw i have no idea how to write a proper war scene so please dont take it hard on me. Its not really the main point so deal with my useless war scene and my impatient writing.**

**And go ahead and beat me with the bag of soap i deserve it. I am a lousy person to keep you waiting sorry.**

**Well here the war continues**

* * *

><p>Outside the base.<p>

All weaponry ceased including the base. An enourmous plattform rised up front. Keith particularly gritted his teeth seeing the cocky obnoxoius King Xenoheld behind a big machine. Everyone went still seing the amount of power the king had against them. Spectra blinked twice before shouting. Take cover. In an instant all weaponry were at full force once again making the battle brawlers startled. Not onley faster but way more intense.

" Your going down Xenoheld" Dan shouted even though he was startled as well.

" Oh geez he annoys the hell out of me" Dan shouted again"

" Yeah yeah we know" everyone practially yelled unisont back

" I might have mentioned that twice?"

" Ya think Keith mocked"

It was a wonder how they could argue like this while being in a big fight against the king, it traveled through Runo's mind. But then again it was just like Dan.

However the jokes soon died down upon realizing they wern't as close as they thought, in fact the massive attacks drove them further and further away from the Vexo base.

Spectra then came to the wondering.

( have you given up Hydron?)

He had been thinking off the Prince and Lync. In all this Lync could have easily have fled from him, So what had changed. What kind of action made him stay? Gus mentioned to him that Lync had made an attempt to save Hydron from the prison cell, but resulted into being thrown in with Hydron by the King.

( so you finally chose a side Lync i do hope you made the right decision) he thought to himself before an idea came to him.

" Dan" he shouted.

" Yeah what" Dan answered back

" It might be possible that Hydron and Lync will try to stop Xenoheld from the inside" Keith spoke

" Really you think so?" Dan questioned not really sure if he trusted Hydron yet.

" Yeah really and if they make it to distract the king long enough, we can focus on destroying those canons" Keith explained

" Woah you right that could work" Dan said amazed

( geez i know im right)

Back at the base

Hydron kept forcing himself to run towards his fathers so called control senter. Even though it killed him to leave Lync again. His mind was racing, his heart beating rapidly. The last time he felt this way was when Lync first tried to run off to earth, and not to mention when his father had gotten a hold on Lync back at the prison cells. It wasn't like he didnt believe in him. He knew deep down how strong Ventus brawler Lync was. He knew Lync could be smart and slick at times, which was many of the reasons he wanted him as his spy in the first place. But he couldn't help but to feel anxhious about the pinkhaired Vexo. But he promised to trust him, and he would not betray his trust when Lync actually forgave him for the things he had done. He'd come back for him for him. It all sounded crazy in his mind. Why would he why would he? Then he stopped, his mind raced. Did it really matter really?

"Okay Hydron snap out of it, you gotta stop Xenoheld for you for him for everyone"

As he came to face the entrance he took a deep breath. As his hand gripped the handle he felt his heart beat fast. He didnt know he d be even nervous to face his father. After all hadn't he just done that without hesitation. No...it wasn't because of his father. It was something else. something indeed felt wrong. Arrgh what in the world are you thinking get in there and finish what you started he self lectured himself probably for the nth time now.

Meanwhile...

King Xenoheld watched closely and with a bit of annoyance. Well not a bit a lot actually. He was deeply annoyed by the fact that this pests kept on bouncing back at him, not willing to go down. That annoyed the king more then ever. Geez go down already he annoyingly spat from where he sat in his incredible bakugan monster machine. He could see them clearly now. He raged as they kept on advancing. Though he was still able to hold them back because of his far more advanced bakugan. Even if Drago and Helios seemed to have gained some heavy artillery he would not let them crush him.

"Ill destroy you just like i did with my son"

He was then interrupted as Prof Clay s voice sounded over the speaker.

"Sir the system is ready to go"

" Finally took you long enough, yess finally i will get my revenge. its all over now you little brats he announced.

The eyes of the king filled with madness completley shut off any reasoning.

Spectra were suddenly overwhelmed with a distressful feeling. He could feel he could sense something were terribly wrong.

"Aggh with his full attention to us we wont get closer" Dan noticing Keith's distress presence

"We have to keep trying" Shun spoke

"I know" Spectra announced.

In his mind he had thought out a plan but for that to actually work it would take help from someone who he wasn't on good foot with.

(Hydron Lync do something.)

"Your all finished now you little brats" he suddenly heard interrupting his thinking pattern. The King's disgusting voice roamed in the endless space around them.

(God no this cant be)

"Prepare to die all of you" the voice turned dark and full of war lust sort of say.

The atmosphere was indeed paralyzing. The thought of the system being active now shook everyone like a shockwave making everyone tremble.

"No this cant be" Dan raged.

As a an overwhelming loud sound was errupting from the base they all were almost prepared for the end until.

Nothing... not a sound nothing. Silence filled the space.

"Whaat is this a scream" so loud it shocked everyone. a scream of desperation shock fear and surprise. All those emotions in one.

Spectra looked with wonder. He then looked to dan.

"Thats our cue" he smirked sending the message to everyone.

Dan looked at first dumbfounded but seing as he d seen that smirk before he then beamed.

"Lets get him while he is distracted" Keith announced

(Thanks whoever it is)

What the hell is this he heard the king curse at the obious intruder.

"Dont write me off yet Father" it echoed through out the speakers...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. now this are crucial questions that will determine the next final chapters.<strong>

**1 Should the story end right here with the battle.**

**2 Continue the story after the battle as the sequel with a new villain and new plot ( still about Hydron and Lync as main)**

**i need theese answers to keep going. Cause we r at the end of this story. Let me know okay?**


	20. For You

**Eh eh hehe hello i guess i dont have an exuse for being late. For the second OWW THAT REALLY HURT soap canon seriously are you trying to kill the Author ( though when i think about it i did deserve it) **

**I had a serious writers Block and i onley want to bring the best i can give so please forgive me. Thank you all so much for subscribing Your the best **

**Well enjoy and i am gonna run for cover bye *runs for cover***

* * *

><p>" What happened?" Dan shouted.<p>

"Something has distracted The king" Keith answered.

"I know but that was Hydron" Runo unexpectly shouted having not known fully what had been going on.

Though not even Keith did know that. He looked to Gus with curiosity. The bluenette understanding right away his masters look just nodded at first.

"Hydron is striking back at his father along with Lync, thats where they were heading" Gus explained.

Keith smirked. (I knew you would follow all their advices lets see what you will do)

Dan knew that smirk (Spectra did you?)

inside The Vexo base

"Dont write me off yet father"

The one sentence was enough to make the great Xenoheld turn his attention away from the battle and towards the so called vestal prince. He glared at a smirking Hydron

"Well well so here you are again"Son" mocking the last word since obiously he'd never felt that way about him.

Hydron expecting that kind of reaction or rather a wished reaction. A slight annoyance in his fathers face.

"Did you think id sit quietly in a cell while you play war huh" He mocked back to his father

"So you came back to be beaten again your certaintly a glutton for punishment Hydron" Xenoheld said.

"Glutton for punishment rather its you who will lose this time" Hydron insisted.

"Is that so huh? so you by yourself are gonna stop me? bwahahah The king laughed.

"Yeah laugh all you like but ill prove you wrong" Hydron spoke proudly before launching his gauntled provocatley towards his father.

"Ill prove how strong i really am. you will pay for everything you let me go through what you trying to do and further important what you caused Lync"

"Huh big words well then i guess i can take care of you first" the king initiated his battle monster machine.

Hydron couldnt help but to response nervously but yet didnt show it. He had to do this he promised he changed he would not lose this time.

( For you Lync)

Still at the base

Lync ran hastily through the crumbling corridors trying to find an alternative road towards the king. His heart was beating frantically.

Why why oh why fate so cruel. After being reunited he was separated. Gah damnit he mentally cursed himself. His own thoughts however were cut short as he heard or rather he saw a familiar figure glued to a mega computer screen. As he peeked inside, he realized he had come to Prof Clay's lab. Looking at the very same person he couldn't believe his eyes. Why didn't he evacuate if the building would crumble?

He stepped in. Prof Clay didnt look up.

"Professor hello?" Lync tried to get his attention. Still nothing. Lync already overly panicking slammed his hands into the table.

"HET YOU STUPID PROFESSOR" he yelled incredibly angry finally making the Prof wake up of his trance. He looked up at a fuming Lync

"L-lync what are you doing here?"

"what am i doing here what are you still doing here the building will collaps soon" He said alarming.

Though it didnt seem that the prof was paying attention very long obiously he didnt like being interrupted cause he was soon back to his research.

"Im so close i cant leave now i am so close so close"

"What are you insane?" Lync said not believing his ears.

"So close im so close" Prof clay chanted out loud

Lync stared pussled at the prof s priority ( God scientist he thought)

In many ways he reminded him of a less prettier version of Hydron. Back when the Battle Brawlers freed the bakugan that Hydron kept in his collection. He too didnt want to leave it even if the building was collapsing.

It made him worried. Wait why am i even caring about him. (What did he ever do for me?.)

Well expept for elouse of course. But then again he is Mira and Spectra's father.

(Ah why in the world am i doing this?)

"Prof Clay you have to get out of here everything will explode"

"No i cant leave now i have to keep on this is my lifeswork"

Lync grew angry at that point grabbing his shirt making him look up at him. ( for once looking up inside of down)

"Listen to me you stupid professor are you really willing to die for your research?, cause that is happening right now"

Prof clay didnt repsond the way Lync wanted.

"You will wont you? are you that stupid what the hell is wrong with you what do you think Mira and Keith will say if you die your their fucking father damnit how can you do that to them"

That however woke a reaction to the prof.

"They chose to leave long time ago, theyr an enemy to king Xenoheld along with you and that good for nothing Hydron" Prof Clay spat.

Lync wanted so much to punch the prof for insulting him like that.

" . . . .ever" he said emphasing every word of it.

"He will bring down Xenoheld and the alternative system just you wait and see"

"Really?" The prof spoke freeing himself from the grip.

"Yess really" Lync finished turning to walk out of the room.

"Why are you still supporting him after everything he put you through?" Prof Clay said with venom in the words.

Lync halted his steps. He clenched his fists thinking through everything that had happened. Before he raised his head.

"He is changed he is better and he is stronger and because"... he hesitated for the thing he was about to say.

Prof Clay now looked with surprise at Lyncs back.

"You what?" he asked.

"Becuase i love him damnit" he shouted before running off leaving a stunned professor behind.

He were running down the hallway utterly shocked by what he said.

(Hydron dont you die one me)

Outside the base

"So if the king is distracted then we can attack again" Dan said enthusiastically.

"Yess we should, let us combine our powers together and try to destroy those canons" Marucho said

"So lets go" Dan ordered before he noticed a very strange looking spectra.

"Uh space to Spectra" Dan waved at him.

He was startled though as Spectra suddenly took off against the blasting canons.

Just typically Spectra taking off without us AGAIN.

"Yo Keith where you going" Dan shouted furiously but more annoyed.

"Going to get Mira,Dad and Alice out of there" he responded.

"Master Spectra" Gus yelled

"Gus help the others destroy the system" Spectra answered as he took off to get inside the base.

"Come on we gotta help him get inside quikly" Dan shouted and at that point there was no dissaggreeing for once.

Back to Hydron

If the building wasnt shaking enough then the vibration coming from the battle between the two was enough to cause an earthquake. The intensity increasing by the minute. None of them willing to give in.

Hydron could feel the pressure arise his mind focused onto on thing solely. Destroying his father. Every tripple attack and possible strengt he could pull from dryoid he engaged. (Stay strong dryoid we can do this) He was able to keep him stable but not being on top. But it didnt seem like his father was any better either. In fact the king seemed to grow even more annoyed by the second.

"You should really just give up son while you can.. oh wait there is no while your finsihed"

"And i thought i told you dont write me off yet i am not the same kid anymore" Hydron answered back.

"Oh is that so you dont fool me Hydron your still the same useless good for nothing brat you always been"

"Argh shut up" Hydron raged

"Your hilarious and oblivious thinking you can beat me in the first place your all pitiful"

Hydron could feel the immense pressure from the kings massive attack. His mind focused on defense not able to see through his fathers wicked plan.

"And im gonna show that to you RIGHT NOW" The king shouted as he directed his attack directly at Hydron.

Dryoid being occupied it went straight for Hydron. The boy looked with wide eyes.

No i cant block it damn this cant...no he closed his eyes.

HYDRON a voice awakened him from his closed eyes. Nothing hit him he was alright. Instead the direct hit was being blocked by a green light. A ventus light.

L-lync?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh i did i leave there. sorry about but i have been writing all night its 6 am in the morning so i am gonna get right back soon. what i can tell is there will be a sequel which i am working on developing all Your ideas will be taking in the story so bye for now. <strong>


	21. Its now or never

**hey hey People curious People New People Nice to meet you all. sorry i am so late havnt been much inspired and my life is in chaos whaaah. but here it is. a bit longer then usually so enjoy Things are very dramatic now. og now fighting**

* * *

><p>Dead silence filled the filled the space in the grand room. Smoke stood between The king and prince and the third figure. Hydron looked still bewildred about the sudden Incident, or more like shocked over the sudden change. It didnt take long before he started to confirm piece by piece just who the stranger was.<p>

"L-lync" he stuttered nervously at the figure standing in an offensive guard.

Was it him was it really him? Hydron almost couldnt comprehend it. As he recovered from his sort of heartattack, he was finally able to see it truly was the young Vexo standing in front of him.

"A-are you okay?" the just as nervous Lync answered or more like questioned.

One could tell he was just as heartbeaten as Hydron. Lync rushed into the battle just in the nick of time or so he hoped. He soon snapped out of his sort of trancelike position hearing the outrageous but yet mild voice of his former master.

"Fine? if am fine? h-how can you stand there and ask if am fine when your the one who stood in front of the beam" Hydron shouted with a mixture of angst and anger.

"You could have gotten yourself killed you idiot" Hydron shouted again before embraced Lync tightly with shaking hands.

Lync couldn't help but to chuckle a bit. Yess Hydron was truly back to his old but sort of spoiled self. He was worried about him he cared he was back. Lync was happy to finally see the more silly angry shouting of the prince again. Prof Clay was wrong about Hydron.

"You wont get rid of me that easily" Lync showed a smirk as the hug broke apart.

"It never been easy nor will you never be Lync" Hydron smirked just as evially back.

Their happy moment however was being cut short by a mocking laughter.

"Well well what a sweet reunion this is" The king clapped his hands in a serious mockery tone.

It made both Hydron and Lync turn their gaze towards the laughing was clear he was overly confident and didnt actually find the little rescue stunt of Lync cute but rather annoying. (great another pest to deal with) Although with Lync around it wasnt boring. Not judging from the way bascially everyone was trying to influence Lync. The king himself also had tried to get Lync as his own spy to get to know what his "son" was up to all the time. A smirk formed on the kings face. A evil grin formed across his face. Something that made the pair of teens quirk and eyebrow in suspicioun.

" Well well Lync how nice of you to show up" he glared threatingly at Lync.

"But i knew you would show up come running back as the perfect little lapdog you always have been" he mocked the young Vexo

As soon as the word hit Lync's ears he immediatley flinched. He hated that word the cursed and degrading word. Yeah the prince s own little lapdog. Too long he had been mocked, put down and looked down on. He hadn't realized it much in the start, but as time passed it had taken more and more effect. He knew Hydron had changed ever since the talk in the emerald room.

A sudden cold nerve struck Lync to his core. A wave of energy he recognized quite clearly. The Prince was angry. He took a small glimpse the side to see the flared up Hydron. He knew the statement too had struck him. More then perhaps himself. Hydron looked with venom at the King.

" . . .again" he said angrily with gritted teeth and clenched fists.

The memories was hitting him merciless. He drifted back to a flashback. the first time Lync had gone to earth.

Flashback

Lync looked nervously at the fuming yet calm Prince as he stood in the middel of the throneroom. He looked down feeling utterly anxhious as Hydron descended down the stairs heading his way.

"Tell me Lync why did you go to earth cause i dont think i said you could" he said coldly.

Lync at first didn't answer knowing too well that the answer would only upset Hydron further. yet he couldnt be silent. That too would tick the prince off.

"I-i suspected Spectra w-was u-up t-to s-something and j-just thought i would find out" he tried to answer as calm as he could. but fright getting a hold on him.

He flinched as Hydron moved closer to him.

"So you went with Spectra what did you do there then" Hydron asked in a dark tone.

"i-i d-didnt do anything am loyal to you" Lync answered nervously.

" Hmm lets say i believe you but listen here and listen wisely i will forgive you this time since i know now that Spectra is up to something" Hydron began

Hydron then grabbed Lync at the back of his neck tightly making him look him dead in the eye.

"But dont you ever dare run off like this again you belong to me your my spy my own my lapdog you hear me" glared menacily into Lyncs eyes.

"Especially around Spectra you do not interact without my consent" He warned

Lync could feel it hurt him immensly.

He nodded in pure fear

"What was that?" Hydron said dangerously making Lync almost cry from the pain.

"I am sorry Master" he shouted but feeling utterly humiliated.

"Good" Hydron spoke before he released Lync and turned away

Flashback end

Hydron was way lost in his trance. He was beyond furious of the way his father refered to Lync. The word the action behind it. How much suffering it had cost Lync over the years. And he was no better when he thought about what he had done to Lync, hurt him degrade him insult him as a person. He had realized it now. He would never do this Lync again. He swore he could his father right...

As if Lync could have read his mind his mind pattern was cut off as he felt Lyncs hand on his.. As if Lync knew Hydron was going insane.

Yeah he knew. Lync knew that expression to well and he didnt like it a bit. The way he lost it back on earth. He never wanted to see Hydron this mad again.

"L-Lync?" Hydron looked a little suprised at Lyncs sudden action.

"Dont listen to him his words means nothing no more i dont care what he says anymore lets just bring him to justice once and for all "Lync smiled slyly.

Hydron couldnt help but to chuckle.

Lync looked puzzled at Hydron before pouting slightly.

"Whaaat" he said kinda childisly.

"Oh nothing just glad that your back Lync cause now i know we can win now"

"Well isnt this just sweet..not" The king interrupted again.

"I guess you two love birds can go down together then" he laughed maliciously.

"There is no way you two can win against me you already lost once Hydron what makes you think you can win even with your lapdog with you"

"We will see father" Hydron announced as the battle started again.

Back in the hallway

"Mira Mira wait up" Alice shouted as she struggled to keep up with her feisty vestal friend.

"Hurry up Alice we have to get to my father before its too late this place is falling apart" Mira panted heavily.

Though the last thing on Alice s mind was Prof Clay but rather Lync. She was worried. where he was. If he was okay was Spectra right about Hydron being different this time. After Hydrons little display back then she was rather doubtful of the vestal prince.

She then reached reality as they had reached the lab. Mira stomped into the room furiously wasting no time she shouted: Dad.

It boomed throughout the room but caused little attention to the dataobsessed prof.

Furiously Mira spoke again.

"Dad what you doing we gotta leave" she screamed in panick.

Prof Clay now awaken by his daughters outburst he turned to see the fuming readhead standing there.

"Mira? what you doing here?" he said confused.

"What am i doing here am here to get you this place wont hold" Mira said worriedly.

"I cant leave now" Prof Clay dissmissed coldly,

"What why dad?" Mira asked outraged

"This is my life research i am so close i cant leave it behind" The prof spoke

"Are you insane dad if you stay here you will die it wont matter anymore please just come" Mira said again.

"You wont succeed youll fail just like Hydron and Lync theyr fools to take on King Xenoheld."

"No your a fool dad it isnt just them this place will blow up anytime now and i wont stand for you to leave us again father we will not lose you like we lost you all theese years" Mira was close to tears.

"She is right you know" another voice came spearing throught the room.

The pair looked to see Spectra at the doorway.

"You dont want to stick around here for a research that is about to be killed but we'r still here so please come to your senses cause one things for sure..."

the last words coming from Spectra made the prof silent and frosen to the core.

Back to Hydron and Lync

The battle was getting more and more intense as missiles kept flying at every directions in the room both big and small. Intensity heated as a sauna around them. The pair of teens could feel the pressure at the very edge. Having a hard time fighting a cruel machine bakugan was almost too much. The more the battle picked up, the more they knew the king wasnt about to give in. But then again who said they would back off either.

In an abrupt moment a flying piece of the field flew directly towards Lync. Lync flinched as he almost got hit if it wasn't for Hydron s quik reflex and dryoids strenght to break the piece into ashes.

"Why dont you give up you two you got a date with death" King Xenoheld mocked.

Hydron glared menacily but then a smirk formed on his face.

"Haha i dont think so dad the onley date we are going to have is the celebration of your defeat in the world of the living which i cant say for you Hydron said triumphantly.

Lync looked with a suspicious look. ( Hydron what are you up to?)

Yeah something was up with Hydron.

( You better keep up Spectra or i will not forgive you) Hydron thought.

"Lync" Hydron spoke all off sudden.

The pinkette looked odd back.

"Soon just hold on a little longer and he will be done"

"What are you up to?" Lync questioned

"Lets just say Xenoheld will come to notice just how alone he really is" Hydron smirked evially.

Both however was almost caught off guard as the next attack almost brought them to their knees. The power of the mechanical bakugan nearly taken their breaths. Both teens breathing very irregular.

(Come on already Spectra your too slow)

Outside the base.

"Whats taking so long where are they?" Shun announced noticing Dan was more then pissed off right now.

He knew Dan hated to wait and to it wait for Spectra.

"He ll come theyll come just hold on a little longer but damnit either Spectra get over here alrady" Dan shouted in frustration.

"We dont have much time to line up the final attack how long will it keep up."

"Just a little bit longer" Dan exclaimed even though he was beyond anxhious.

"Why are we not attacking Dan" Marucho asked

"Spectra hasnt given the signal just wait" Dan chewed nervously on his fingernails

( Damnit Spectra hurry up with whatever plan youve got.)

He remmembered Spectra telling him he knew of a way to distract the king long enough for them to attack.

"Just hold on Spectra knows what he is doing i just wish he would just hurry up damnit "Dan shouted with all his frustration.

"Wait look over there" Runo announced.

The sight of two bakugans and three people were seen coming flying out of the base.

"Dan now" Spectra shouted as he flew up beside Dan

"He is distracted now we can attack but wait where is Alice" Dan noticed all off sudden.

Mira then came up to with Prof Clay beside her.

"She went to get Lync and Hydron" Mira answered.

Flashback

"Dad King Xenoheld never intended on you having any credit in this system at all He planned on getting rid of you right after this. Please dad research will exist to the infinity but not if you dont come with us"

"Please dad we need you to save Vestal to its original state a free vestal so i am begging you" Mira pleaded.

For once since long ago Prof Clay snapped out of his dataobsessed mind.

But its to late to stop the system now. Even if i tried...

"Oh dont worry about that Spectra smirked.

"Its all coming down now"

"Lets just go now" Mira said.

"Y-your right lets go" Prof Clay said. Mira then looked around.

"W-wait where is Alice?"

"She went to find Lync she said" Spectra answered.

"What is she insane" Mira raged out but Spectra stopped her.

"That girl used to be masquerade i think she knows what she is doing. now we have to go " he said before they all rushed out.

End of flashback.

Dan was litterally spacing out through that explanation.

"Now lets blow that place to pieces once and for all come on"

(Lync and Hydron?) Dan looked confused at Spectra who grinned wickedly

( Geez Spectra what are you up to)

"Charge everyone" Dan shouted as the final attack was unleashed.

* * *

><p><strong>oh woow what will the outcome be will i kill the main couple. what do you think will i. how will it determine the NeXT sequel if it becomes that way. feel free to make wishes towards what you wish the sequel to be like more spesific who to star in it besides Hydron and Lync. comment give me inspiriation that is what drives me more. see ya<strong>


	22. Not Alone Anymore

**Hi i am so sorry for being late again and again and again you dont deserve so i guess ill recieve a soap bazooka this time huh yeah i deserve it unless the outside world kills me first which i hope not. anyway thanks for all your support i am so grateful. its a bit short but i didnt want to wait anymore so here you go and try not kill the author (though you have a good reason to)**

* * *

><p>Lync jumped back, as the previous attack from The obnoxious king seemed to be aiming at them as well as their bakugans.<p>

He began to be really frustrated how the king seemed to anticipate every single thing they did. It was no wonder though he must have all the data on him and Hydron on his monstrous machine. The ground seemed to be shaking more and more. Not that he was focusing on the crumbling building around them. No it was more that the eyecontact between the prince and the king was really intense. The pure hate they felt towards each other was way more heated then the inside of a volcano and the force of the attacks could emmit and it was starting to worry Lync alot. The king seemed to bring out the worst side of Hydron then ever.

(Keep it cool Hydron please) He wished in all his might.

"Stubborn children" the king announced.

"You know you wont win this i am more powerful then the two of you together" he threw his insult at the two teens.

Then Hydron did something unexpected. It even surprised Lync. he chuckled at his father. Not mad at all he simply chuckled with the intend of ridiculing his father.

"Tsk Child huh obiously not your child" he mocked.

" Actually that you say your embarrassed of me being your son that couldnt be more fitting "dad"he said in a sarchastic manner. Cause the case is i couldnt be more embarrassed that your my father, and to the fact i actually took your load of crap this long he said before he laughed again.

"How dare you you unworthy piece of thrash" the king raged before he attempted to blast the pair off their feet. But it misfired and hit inaccuratley.

Hydron laughed again.

"Id rather be a crownless piece of thrash then your son, but more importantly your days of ruling is over, yeah your days of all is over your not destroying the earth or vestal its entirely your fault for losing the peoples faith but believe me i wont let you destroy them or planet earth" Hydron stated firmly

"Hah you cocky bastard you actually think you and your puny lapdog can defeat me by yourselfs dont make me laugh..."

The king couldnt say more as a heavy blast hit the room making the ground shake tremendously. Well more then it already did.

Xenoheld looked with shock as his system glowed red in alert.

"Whaaah what just happened" He said still in shock

Hydron then smirked.

"Who said i was doing it by myself?"

"You what did you do?" the king raged.

Lync even looked just as confused.

"I am no fool i never intended to destroy you by myself i am not like that anymore. I know when i need help and its not cowardry"

He looked at Lync.

"Especially when you can gain powerful allies with it"

With that Lync knew exactly what Hydron had planned he gained his old mischevious smirk again.

"Spectra huh"

Hydron just nodded satisfied

( Yeah spectra )

"You teamed up with Spectra didnt you?" Xenoheld said angrily

"You'll soon see that the alternative system is in their control now...however...Hydron said raising a pointing finger at his father.

"I will be the one to deal with your defeat"

Now it was The king s turn to laugh out loud.

"You actually think you can defeat me you and your so called lapdog"

Hydron then smirked...again.

"Oh ill make you pay especially for calling him that name again" Hydron said with all his confidence in his body.

"Oh yeah really will you now, well you cant do that if your not apart of this world" he said as he suddenly launched a attack against the two teens.

They were quikly to dodge the first but more attacks were sent at them.

"He is getting faster where did he get that power

sneaky bastard" Hydron said.

Lync then saw Hydron stumble and now being unable to dodge the shot coming directly at him.

(No Hydron) Lync stared wideyed.

He knew Hydron wouldnt survive if he was hit.

The last attack lit up the whole room in a blinding light.

Hydron came to again and groaned in slight pain of hitting the ground. Then he looked bewildred around noticing he wasnt hit.

( But why he) thought.

He then came to a horrible conclusion. Lync had jumped in front of him in order to save him.

L-lync he stuttered in fear when he couldnt see his cute pinkette.

As the blinding light was fading Hydron kept searching frantically after His partner.

He then heard a soft whimper close by. He didnt have to look long before he could see Lync hangin of the ground. His eyes widen seing the robot like arm holding Lync off the ground around his neck slowley strangling him. (A/N okay just try to imagine it okay)

"Oh my did i catch your cute little puppy" The king mocked.

Lync tried hastily to free himself from the tight grip around his throat.

"Seems your loyal to the end Lync such a shame really, id so love to have you as my own little lapdog" Lync glared angrily back at the king.

"Yeah maybe i should"

"You let him go you bastard" Hydron raged but fear was visible through his voice.

"I wonder whats more hurting to you the sight of him dying right before your eyes or me taking him from you without you being able to save him" the king had an evil eye towards Hydron.

The grip tightening making Lync struggle even felt lightheaded. Everything seemed to go more blurry at the seconds going by. He couldnt hold on much longer.

"No let him go" Hydron tried to reach him, but with the simultanous attacks shooting at him he couldnt get close.

" Actually you will get to see your precious lapdog vanish before your eyes before its your turn" The king announced with all the evil he had in him.

Lync could feel it going dark befor his eyes. His arms dropped too weak to even struggle.

"No no he cant die like this i cant lose you again LYNC" Hydron shouted

GET HIM a scream that made everyone direct their eyes at the entrance of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Again my life decided to go against and disturb me from my writing am truly sorry but i am reallly going through a hell of a life right now. but i wont stop writing it before its done and i am planning a sequel so once again feel free to request things or people to in it. thanks for your support i dont deserve it but am grateful.<strong>


	23. The diminish of Xenoheld

**oh geeeeeez im happy now. "Sighs heavilly" go ahead go ahead shot me with another soapcanon whatever you want i sooo deserve it for keeping you waiting sooo looong pleeease forgive me. (maybe they will cheer up with some cookies "lays a big bowl of cookies forth" though i think theyd rather hit me. Anyway here it is please read before you kill me. and big thanks to you all and my bestfriends Lene unnie and Veronika Unnie your the best ever. **

* * *

><p>"Lync" Hydron shouted as he recovered from the initial shock.<p>

The sound of metal clasping woke him right off his trance state. Too much was happening at once. He was going crazy he thought. This wasn't the plan. He looked with big eyes as the metal robot arm holding Lync dissolved into nothing, making him drop straight to the floor. To Hydron s own surprise his body acted before his mind, as he was already racing forward to save the pinkhaired teen.

"No Lync" he screamed in panick seing Lync falling down.

His heart raced in a heartattack mode as he tried to go faster. As he was close but yet not he became panicked and leaped forward catching the smaller teen before he crashed to the ground shielding Lync with his body. He let out a big exclaim of breath trying to steady his raging heartbeat. He redeemed himself from the fall and turned his attention towards the uncouncious pinkette.

"L-lync hey Lync wake up" he said with a panicky voice.

Lync didnt respond sending more panick to Hydron. Upon the non response Hydron started to check all over the pinkettes body for any life signs at all.

"Please L-lync wake up come on wake" he tried shaking the other boy but still recieved no answer. Tears started to fill his eyes

"Come on Lync dont be like that" he whimpered causing small tears to go down his cheeks. Hydron then looked up in shock seing a flashing light head their way.

From the distance the orange haired female had been watching with wide eyes. (yess it is Alice tada) She had every intention of going closer but witnessing the sight of Hydron running to catch Lync so desperatley made her hault her bakugans action and stand frozen in place. She was utterly suprised at the sight of a crying Hydron. The once strong and evil Prince that had shown no mercy when taking Lync with him. The menacing laughter the glaring eyes that brought her a fearful shock. That was not to be seen, not even a trace could be seen in Hydrons eyes. Instead she saw a gentle and shaken up side of the prince. it stunned her. She couldnt believe her eyes. She had come her with the intention of saving Lync from him but now. Could there be more to the prince then she knew. Did he change all off sudden. Did Lync stay because he wanted to. Her thoughts were interrupted as she were surprised seing from the crook of her eye the Kings evil smirk.

"Hydron" she screamed out loud but the prince didnt give any response.

As she screamed again Hydron finally looked up and to his fearful surprise a flashing light was heading towards him. He knew it would kill them but he couldnt move in time.

"Damnit no" he gritted his teeth.

But it never hit he opened his eyes again Hydranoid was in front of him protecting him along with Dryoid.

He onley nodded accepting this wierd heaved his chest as well in relief. He quikly turned his attention back to Lync who still didnt answer. He became almost desperate and scared again

"Please Lync i love you i need you" Hydron cried desperatley.

"You cant leave not now" he kept chanting to the other.

Then without even knowing he leaned down pressing his lips against Lyncs soft ones. He hadnt realised what he did but it didnt matter to him it felt right. It was shortlived but still sent sparks to his body. He pulled away as he could feel Lync was breathing shallow.

" Lync please come back i need you you cant leave" he hugged him protectively close letting more tears run down his cheeks. He was startled as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He ll be fine Hydron" he heard Alice s soft voice beside him.

He looked up with wonder and for once not with hate towards what he called the devil woman. But now Lyncs savior perhaps. He didnt feel any hate towards Alice not now. his burning jealousy was subsiding. Both stared without saying another word, not they knew what to say to each other. A sudden gasp dissolved the akward moment between them. Hydron snapped his eyes back at Lync as the smaller teen started to cough a little.

"L-lync your okay" he looked with worry.

Lync who now had his eyes opened looked back at the teary eyes of the prince.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily" Lync said.

"Oh your not going anywhere from me again" Hydron said as he pulled Lync into a tight hug. It was then Lync was faced with Alice.

"Alice" he said with big eyes.

"Long time no see Lync" she answered with a cheerful smile

"What are you?"... but his words were cut short as the up until now shield of the two bakugans were wiped away leaving them open towards the king.

"What a sweet moment this is, you were able to save your precious lapdog" huh the king mocked

Hydron stood pulling Lync up with him glaring at his so called father.

"That you will regret" he said angrily emphazasing regret.

"Oh give it a try "son" Xenoheld spat out venomously.

He didnt hesitate on firing the next shot, however the trio were quik to get out of the way in time. But as they were to figure out they were running low on power and Xenoheld seemed to have maximum power.

"Damn it" Hydron cursed as they ducked behind a huge crate of the floor. Lync looked hastily around.

"If we dont stop him then Spectra and the others will be wiped out" Hydron twirled his hair anxhiously. ( wierd thing to do right now huh)

"Huh" Lync questioned but again didnt get to finish as the crate exploded behind them sending the trio to the ground.

"Look who i found if you fools were thinking of counterattacking then it is a lame one you three dont stand a chance and i think its about time i got rid of you all" his eyes full of madness

Hydron looked with horror at the situation. How could things go wrong what about the plan.

This time for sure he thought he could do it. But then all this unexpected things were to happen.

All three stared horrified as the king was aiming directly at them ready to blast them into oblivion. With closed eyes they deemed themselfs gone...

Lync then looked at the ground seing a familiar transporter card lying next to Alices feet. As he picked it up his attention was soon diverted.

A huge blast which shaked up the whole room. Without thinking Hydron grabbed Lync holding him by his waist so he wouldnt fall forward. That made Lync open his eyes and look into the handsome princes eyes. Why wernt they dead yet?

The crash was not from the king but instead red lights beamed through the room as well as loud sirens calling emergency. The system was crashing down and with an obvious fact it would soon explode. The king looked frantic around as the entire machine he currently was in starting to overload.

"This cant be this cant be happening, It was all ready it was all there" he chanted over and over. Frantically pushing the buttons as if they would actually work now.

System overload system overload kept repeating.

"Um here's a thought" a voice suddenly was heard, and as always the attention was caught. Particurlarly Hydron recognized that sly cocky voice of none other then...

"Spectra" he announced as if it wasnt all that obvious.

"Why not get out of here before it explodes, am pretty sure you dont want to get caught in this nova" he said with a cocky voice.

Hydron could hear the pretty sarchastic tone. How someone could be this composed taken the situation he had no clue.

As they climbed their respective bakugans and was flying out to space another sound of laserbeams were heard. Alice turned and to her horror Hydron and Lync were nowhere to be seen.

"Alice we gotta go" Spectra shouted.

"Wait where did Hydron and Lync go" Alice called anxhiously

"What but they were just here" Spectra said surprised as they reached Dan and the others.

"Oh no we gotta go get them what if theyr hurt" Alice said with a desperate tone.

However before another word could be spoken the whole Vexo base exploded right in front of their eyes. Everybody stared with wide eyes as the burning base was slowley disspearing into thin space.

"Nooo Lync" Alice cried out.

Everybody stared horrified at the realization of the two being inside during the explosion.

"Noo dont tell me they were" Marucho said as horrified as Alice.

Mira looked at Keith with wide eyes.

The look even through the mask told her that even her brilliant brother didnt know what to say now.

He did not know. The entire group was stunned in place just standing there watching the terror that threatened both their worlds dissapear.

Later at Maruchos place

"The alternative system is indeed destroyed theres no trace of it anywhere and of King Xenoheld" Prof Clay revealed as he and Marucho had been checking thoroughly throw the scanning they did to ensure their worlds were once again safe.

"Oh yeah we beat that old fart" Dan jumped up and down in exitement.

"We wont be seing him ever again" Marucho joined in on the celebration.

Drago then turned his head and looked towards a reatreating figure at the end of the room. Runo and Mira seemed to notice it as well.

Runo then looked at Mira.

"D-do y-you really think they too died with the King?" Runo asked carefully.

"I dont want to believe it but i didnt see them coming out, so i dont think they did" she said looking down.

"Poor Alice i think she actually cared for Lync a little more then we knew" Runo said with a sad voice.

Spectra too looked at Alice with great pity.

(If onley i had looked back then maybe...)

"Wow hey whats that signal Prof Clay?" Marucho suddenly said.

Everybody snapped their attention towards the beeping sound coming from the computer.

"Why thats a gauntlet signal" Prof Clay said.

"So we all have gauntlets" Shun said

"Yeah but this is the signal from a mechanical bakugan and not just any" He exclaimed dramatically

"Soo that means"... everybody looked at each other with Alice raising her head as she realized something was missing in her pocket.

To be continued?

* * *

><p><strong>thank you all your the best ever love you all <strong>


	24. To you all loyal readers

**Hey there everybody. I just wanna say that this was the last chapter of the princes lapdog story. **

**Thank you everybody who has read and commented on my chapters. Thanks to you this story was completed i couldnt have done it without your support. It makes me so happy. I never thought i get any comments at all But thanks for all the wonderful reviews from constructiv critic to your compliments it kept me going. **

**I realize it has taken a long time for me to finish but ive been seriously banging my head to figure how to write it properly and i feel ive been growing better and better ( well that can be discussed) **

**AND as i was saying this story will continue in a sequel. there has been some suggestions about what you want to happen in the sequel so off course i will take your wishes with me. i am working on it right now. **

**YEAH i havnt been slacking off ive been in a serious longest writing block of my life but ive been trying to figure out the sequel as well so i am really beating my self up with this. so well see when i get back with the first chapter. as ive said it might take some but i said id do it and so i will not back out. **

**BTW feel free to shot me down with bars of soap i do deserve it. i shouldnt have kept you all waiting so long. **

**Love Niniil Violetta **


	25. Sequel Update

To my loyal readers and all that reads hehe. I am aware that there is interest in a continuation. so i am happy to announce there will be and that the first chapter is out now. Its written as a continuation. I know the ending left alot of unanswered questions and there was indeed a comment why not add another chapter. Answer to that is that it continues in a new story you can find on my page name Back to reality(sequel to the princes lapdog)

Url

s/11095492/1/Back-To-Reality-Sequel-to-The-Princes-Lapdog

Just follow this link and will take you to the journey on. As always feel free to comment and make suggestion on what you would wish should happen. Some of you have already made some suggestions very useful thanks i will take that into consideration. Its been very helpful and has helped to inspire me so keep that up. Its because of you that i am now writing this sequel hopefully chapter two isnt far away.


End file.
